Fangface on Zombie Island
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Fangface and his friends team up with Mystery Inc. once again, as they help the gang investigate a haunted island crawling with zombies, finding their adventure to be more frightening than they're used to. *A parody of the original movie*
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples of all ages and species! I've come baring a new story!

DON'T SHOOT ME, I JUST GOT BACK FROM A BREAK! ...And I'm lacking inspiration for another story that I haven't updated in... months... but anyway!

This idea has been in my head for a while now, but didn't really surface until earlier when I was least expecting it, hitting me like a ton of bricks chained to a flaming bus full of concrete. (There has got to be a better way to find inspiration...)

Once again, it's one of those stories where some characters are included in the plot of an original movie- only this time, they come from another show.

What you are about to read next may be the most predictable plot you could ever expect to find on my profile. Ladies and Gentlemen, Nerds and Geeks, Readers and Writers, I present to you... (pause for dramatic effect)...

_Fangface on Zombie Island!_

(Hands up, who ISN'T surprised?)

It'll follow the original plot of the movie, but with a few 'extra' scenes I'll throw in for filler.

Disclaimer: I don't own the plot (except for parts I make up), or any of the characters. All rights belong to Warner Bros., Hannah-Barbera, and Ruby-Spears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somewhere in New Zealand, Australia, a group of people stand before an idol carved of stone, looking like a chimp with bull-horns and alligator teeth. They're wearing black-red-and-orange ponchos and have the same colors painted on their faces in odd symbols, and they're chanting in an ominous tone. They all come to a stop when their leader, a man wearing a crown made of small bones, steps forth. "Soon, our ritual shall take place! Bring forth the sacrifice!" he ordered.

Two cultists stepped forth, dragging a woman with dark-blonde hair, tan skin, wearing a white long-sleeved gown and several jewels. "Let go of me!" she demanded, thrashing in their grip.

"Silence! You are now at the mercy of the Zebi-Dahn Tribe," The leader pointed a spear at her, then pointed up to the idol. "You shall be sacrified to our idol, as payment for your people building on our sacred lands at the base of the mountain. Tie her to the platform!"

The cultists do so, tying the woman down, which proves difficult as she keeps thrashing. "You won't get away with this! I'm Professor Kara Stone, from the University- they'll send out search parties for me, and when they learn what you did..."

"No one will learn anything. No one has ever survived the wrath of the Zebi-Dahn,"

"Really? Then I guess you're in for a surprise," came a voice, and all the Zebi-Dahn cultists looked up, seeing two teens standing in the doorway. The one who spoke was a short, well-built young man of 18, with black hair, wearing a gray fedora, red shirt, brown pants, and gray shoes. Next to him was a taller, scrawny teen of the same age, with light-brown curly hair covered by a red baseball cap worn backwards, a white-tan T-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"It's those trespassing kids again!" The leader turned to his tribe. "Get them, make sure they don't survive!"

The tribe let out battle cries and ran after the two teens... who quickly ran up another path in the caves. They end up trapped at a ledge 100 feet high. "Ooh, ooh, we're trapped! What do we do now?" The taller one asked.

The shorter one looked up, seeing a bunch of boulders located on a ledge above them. "It'll take a lot of force, but I know how we can escapify," he replied, then took out a picture of a wide field, a moon shining bright in the background. "Here, look at this picture of the moon."

_Every four-hundred years, a baby werewolf is born into the Fangsworth family._

The taller boy does so, a bit confused at such an odd solution, but suddenly his eyes begin to swirl, orange smoke puffs out of his ears, and his face begins to shift, until he begins to spin.

_So when the moon shines on little Sherman Fangsworth, he changes into..._

Once he stopped spinning, a werewolf with brown fur, tan tips on his paws, feet, tail and mouth, wearing a red baseball cap, stood in his place. "Arrroooooooooo!" The werewolf howled, making the tribe stop in their tracks for a moment before advancing.

_Fangface!_

The werewolf grabs the shorter teen, who nudges him and points at the tribe, then at the boulders. The werewolf then slams his fist into the wall, causing a rockslide. The tribe stops and turns around to outrun the rolling boulders. The werewolf and boy look down and see a tapestry they could jump on and slide down, and they leap. However, along the ledge are sun-like symbols, and the werewolf begins to spin again.

_Only the sun can change him back._

He changes back into the taller boy, who yelps during the fall, the shorter teen grabbing onto the tapestry and his arm, preventing him from hitting the ground, and they quickly slide down.

Meanwhile, two other teens- a boy with brown hair, gray sweater with a burgundy stripe, blue jeans and brown shoes, and a girl with mocha-skin, black hair with a burgundy headband, purple sweater, burgundy skirt, and purple shoes- have snuck over and untied Kara Stone, only to be spotted by the leader, who chases after them with his spear, calling for some other cultists.

_So when Fangs grew up, he met up with three daring teenagers._

_Kim,_

The girl grabs a pot and rolls it towards them. The leader and a couple others are able to dodge, but two others end up tripping over it.

_Biff,_

The brown-haired boy grabs a spear off the wall and tries to fend off the leader, only to have his spear break, the chief pointing the tip of his up to his throat.

_And Puggsy,_

The shorter teen manages to grab a woven blanket and throw it over the leader and tribe, blinding them long enough for the brown-haired boy to get away.

_And together they find danger, excitement, and adventure!_

The leader and the tribe chase the teens- Biff, Kim, Puggsy, and Fangs- and Kara Stone over the caves. Desperate, Kim takes out another picture of the moon and shows it to Fangs, having him transform into Fangface, who howls then grabs a boomerang, throwing it sharply so that it flies by and cuts off the sharp tips of the tribe's spears- returning back and pinning Puggsy's shirt to the wall. The tribe advances, still determined, until the werewolf grabs some more spears hanging on the wall and throwing them- having them land in a circle-formation around the tribe, trapping them.

_Who can save the day? Who can wrong the rights, and right the wrongs?_

Fangface then looks over, seeing some fruit in a bowl, and immediately takes out two giant slices of bread, catching Puggsy between them.

_None other than Fangface!_

Biff and Kim stand by a cave entrance, using a flare to signal authorities. The light from the flare is enough to turn Fangface back into Fangs, who releases Puggsy, the shorter teen glaring at him and swatting him with his hat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Some Time Later...**_

_"Now that the Zebi-Dahn cult had been captured, the village could finally rest easily, knowing that no one would be kidnapped for any sacrificial ceremonies. This was one of our more terrifying adventures, as- while we were expecting to go rock-hunting with our friend Kara Stone- we ended up trying to avoid voodoo rituals. But, like always, we managed to stick together, and save the day once again."_

Kim paused for a beat, stretching and letting out a heavy sigh. Over the past year, her looks had changed- she no longer wore a hairband, and changed into a purple T-shirt with periwinkle sleeves, and burgundy-khaki-shorts (for the summer).

She was working on a new column for a newspaper she was working for. She got a job posting stories about the past adventures she and the gang had over the years. Granted, their stories had been in the papers before, but just small information on the criminal and the teens capturing said criminal. When she signed up for the job, the manager asked her if she could give the full stories.

Since then, the papers have been selling at a great rate, as her stories became popular-reading.

Unfortunately, she had ran out of stories.

She resumed typing: _"This was our last trip, before the gang and I decided to take a break from our travels, and go on with our own lives. Biff decided to go into training for the Detective Agency, Puggsy entered in the Kick-Boxing Championships, and Sherman Fangsworth has gone to work for his uncle, Arnie Fangsworth. I'm not sure when we'll meet up again, if we ever do, but I hope the time will come soon."_

She winced a bit, taking in a deep breath. "Everything alright, Kim?" asked a voice, and she turned to see a young man with blonde hair, wearing a dark-blue jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans, and light-brown shoes. A while back, he was known for wearing an orange ascot.

"I'm alright, Freddy," Kim replied, giving a smile. Her office happened to be on the same floor where Freddy and Daphne aired their show, _Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake. _ "How did Daphne's interview go?"

"Pretty good. How goes the column?"

"Not bad..." she slouched a bit, resting her chin on her palm as she looked over at a picture of her, Biff, Puggsy, and Fangs crowding around each other, she and Biff giving each other bunny-ears, while Puggsy elbowed Fangs as the taller teen was pushing his hat over his face. "The only thing I don't like about it is how much it makes me miss the gang,"

"You know, Daphne's feeling the same way. She's missing Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby too." he sat down beside her, looking over his shoulder. "Don't say a word, but I'm planning on inviting them along on our next trip, for Daphne's birthday."

Kim beamed. "Oh, Fred, she'll love that! You guys are going to have a great time," she turned back to the computer. "In the meantime, I'll be busy trying to come up with a new story for my column,"

Freddy looked at the computer. "Your last one, huh? ...Say, why don't you come along with us?"

Kim gave him a surprised look. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course! You and Daphne are best friends, so it'll add to the surprise. ...Maybe you could see if the rest of your gang would like to come, too."

Kim couldn't help it- she let out a squeal and spun in her chair. "Freddy, you're the best!" she exclaimed, hugging him, then dashed out to the hall. "I'm going to call them now!"

"Alright, you do that," Freddy chuckled, then paused. "Oh, yeah, I have to make a few calls, too!" With that, he dashed out to the hall as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yes, yes, I'm pretty much snatching some ideas from the movie, but I felt inspired!

I felt having Kim working as a journalist would help tie-in with Daphne being a television reporter, and that's how the gang would end up joining them on their trips. (If you think it's a bad idea, please keep the criticism decent).

Next chapter, we see what the rest of the Fangface gang is up to in their careers!

(Please Review, Don't Flame).


	2. Chapter 2

And here we go, back to the plot!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And that's when I had them cornered," Biff was saying. His looks had changed a bit over the year- his hair was trimmed, he wore a dark-red zip-up hoodie (open) over a silver T-shirt, and black jeans. "The diamond smugglers didn't know they had fallen into a trap. I signalled my partner, waiting across the room, and slowly we drew our pistols, following the thieves towards the Charleston Gem in the middle of the museum. After a night of interrogating suspects, solving riddles, and figuring out patterns, our hard work was finally about to pay off. Just then-"

"Hey rookie!"

"Gah!" Biff dropped the detective novel he had been reading out loud, falling back in his chair behind the desk. Quickly, he stood up. "Yes, sir?"

His boss chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare ya, kid. Just wanted to know if you found the folder on the Jefferson case,"

"Oh, yeah, it's right here," Biff opened a desk drawer and pulled out a file, handing it over.

"Thanks... and try to keep your mind on your work, kid. Real detectives don't sit around and read," With that, he walked off.

Biff sighed. "I signed up to be a detective... instead I'm working as a desk-clerk, reading about one," he muttered to himself, putting the book away. Just then, the phone rang. He answered it, speaking in a bored monotone, "5th Ave. Detective Agency, Biff speaking..."

His face lit up just then. "Kim? ...Is that so? ...Of course I'd like to come! Let me ask my boss if I can have some time off, and I'll get back to you,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, inside a large sports arena, a ton of reporters stood by a boxing ring. "This is Dana Greene, Live from the New York Boxing Championship, where just hours ago, Mr. McCoy's rookie-fighter, best known as 'Puggsy', went three rounds, undefeated once again." the reporter turned to a man in his 50's, with gray hair, wearing a white sweater and dark-blue Nike cap. "Mr. McCoy, what do you have to say about your rookie's amazing results?"

"What can I say? The kid's a real fighter," McCoy replied.

"Here comes the opponent, Ryan Marks," the reporter turned to a young man with blonde hair, well-built... with a black eye, missing some teeth, and looking dazed. "Ryan, can you tell us about the fight?"

"Yes, right after I stop seeing stars," Ryan said, before going unconcious.

The reporter cleared her throat, turning back to McCoy. "So, where's the champ, now?"

"Same place he always is after a fight- back in the training room,"

Suddenly the scene 'clicked off', apparently having been a broadcast from hours ago. The coach rubbed the back of his neck, tired from a long season.

_*bappity-bappity-bappity*_

Recognizing the noise, he looked over, seeing Puggsy working on his jabs on a small punching bag hanging up. "Hey, Pugs, the season's over, you can relax now." McCoy joked.

"Yeah, but I want to stay fresh for when it starts again," Puggsy replied. He, too, had changed in appearance- he was a bit taller by three inches, his hair was a tad longer, running to the middle of his neck, he was a bit more muscular due to his training, though he still wore his regular red shirt, brown pants, and trademark fedora (all which sat on a bench, as he was wearing black-and-red boxing shorts at the moment).

The coach chuckled. "That's what I like about you, kid- even when the fight's over, you've still got the potential to keep going. ...But I don't want you to tire yourself out. I haven't seen you go out to hang around or nothin' since you started training."

Puggsy kept his eyes on the bag. "Pardon me for keeping in shape,"

The coach walked over, pulling him away. "It ain't healthy to just train all the time, kid. You need to learn to relax. ...Lord above, the way I've seen you box, you look like you're trying to defend yourself from a werewolf or something!"

"(You would too if you were in my shoes)," Puggsy muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

McCoy sighed. "Listen, Pugs, I like how determined you are... but I've seen what happens to the champs who do nothing but train- they get full of themselves, they get edgy, they think of nothing but punching bags and boxing rings and miss out on life. You're still young, you should take time off and enjoy life. The next season is a long way's away," he gave him a pat on the back. "Think about it,"

The coach walked out, leaving Puggsy standing there. "Sure, take time off... and do what?" Puggsy asked himself.

"Hey, anyone named Puggsy in here?" a man called, walking in with a cordless phone.

"Right here," Puggsy walked over.

"Phone call for you,"

Puggsy took the phone. "Talk to me. ...Kim! Hey, how you doing? ...Not bad, you just caught me after my last match. ...No kidding? Boy, do you have good timing. ...Sure, why not? I'll be on the first flight out,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At an arcade in New York, a man in his 30's with thinning light-brown hair stood behind a counter, watching a talk-show where a woman, Chris, was talking with a guest. "_Don't go away, we'll be right back with Daphne Blake," _she announced.

*Thud!*

"Oof!" came a grunt, and Arnie looked over, seeing that his nephew wiped out, tangled up in a vacuum cord, the vacuum itself tipped over on his back.

Fangs was possibly the only one who hadn't changed so much, still wearing the white-tan T-shirt and blue jeans and red cap. The only thing that was different was that his hair wasn't as curly anymore, and he had his shirt tucked in, wearing a black belt.

"Huh boy..." Arnie sighed, walking over. "Sherman, tell me something- exactly how many household chores did your mom have you do, while you were still living with her?"

"Not that many, after I got an allergy attack from dusting," Fangs replied, as his uncle helped him back on his feet, untangling him from the cord. "Sorry, Uncle Arnie, I was just trying to keep from running over the cord with the vacuum, but ended up running over it with my feet. ...I guess this is why I couldn't hang on to a job."

Arnie sighed- there was a different reason, outside of his nephew's clumsiness. "It's alright. Why don't you just go clean the windows, while I lock the door?"

Fangs nodded, grabbing some Windex and a cloth and walking over to the windows. His uncle used to have the arcade open all night, but started closing at 8 PM as he couldn't find much help over the night shift- Fangs was scared of the dark- and the hours weren't working for him anymore.

As Fangs was wiping down a window, he happened to look up at the night sky, seeing the moon peeking out from behind the clouds. Within seconds, he transformed into Fangface, unleashing a howl. The werewolf barely changed himself- he was a tad taller, a bit scruffier around the face and abdomen, but still recognizable.

"Oh no..." Arnie sighed.

"Ooh, ooh, where's Pugs? Where is he?!" the werewolf growled, looking around.

"Fangface. For the three-hundred-and-nineteenth time, Puggsy isn't here. He took a career in boxing after you and the gang took a break, remember?"

Fangface paused. "Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting,"

Arnie shook his head. "I think your friend was right, you do need to break out of these habits of yours,"

"Ah, I'm fine now. I'm able to control myself better," he then looked at the window, seeing his reflection.

Now, Fangface had plenty of habits... some more odd than the other. One was attacking Puggsy with every transformation, perhaps due to his friend always insulting him; Another was trying to eat Puggsy after seeing food or hearing food words (it's best not to wonder why); And the third one- being the oddest of them all- was going crazy every time he saw his own reflection.

No one knew what caused him to do it, or how to restrain him from doing so, or how to break him of such a habit. He didn't even know what drove him to do such a curious thing.

All he knew was that he was suddenly spinning in circles, rotating on his shoulder, howling, hopping on one foot, and finally shooting off around the arcade. "Not again! Fangface, calm down!" Arnie shouted, running after him.

But Fangface couldn't stop, he just kept romping around the arcade-

*CRASH!*

...until he collided with a pin-ball machine. "Ooh, ooh..." he grunted, seeing stars.

"Not the pinball machine again..." Arnie moaned, rubbing his face.

"Oh, gosh, Uncle Arnie, I'm really sorry! I-I don't know what got into me!" Fangface stammered.

Arnie shook his head. "Fangface, I don't think this is going to work out. Maybe it's time you called up your friends and, I don't know, got back together and started travelling again."

"But, we haven't talked to each other in a long time! They might all be busy..." Fangface developed a sad expression. "I don't even know if we'll ever see each other again..."

*Ring, ring!* went the phone.

"I got it!" Fangface answered it. "Hello? ...Kim! Hi! I was just thinking about you guys! ...Really? Ooh, ooh, that sounds great! Hold on!" he turned to his uncle. "Kim's travelling again! She wants everyone to come with!" he turned back to the phone. "Yeah, sure Kim, sure! I'll be on my way! ...What? ...Oh, yeah, there's a picture of the sun hanging right on the... wall..."

Fangface looked over at a wall where there was a sun-poster, as Arnie put one up in case Fangface got too rowdy, and transformed into Fangs. "Huh, what happened?" Fangs asked, confused. He noticed he was holding the phone. "Hello? ...Oh, hi Kim! I didn't know you called... Actually, I don't remember being on the phone at all. ...What? Ooh, ooh, that sounds terrific! Um, hold on..." he turned to Arnie. "Hey, Uncle Arnie, Kim wants to know if I'm able to travel with her and the gang again. Is it alright if I had time off?"

"I'll help you pack!" Arnie exclaimed, running off.

Fangs shrugged. "I guess I could take a couple weeks."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, next chapter, we'll be seeing a reunion! :D

Review. No flamey.


	3. Chapter 3

Question: Shall we get to the next chapter?

Answer: DOY!

Also, this is kind of a loosely-based sequel of my 'Scooby-Doo meets Fangface' story, as I decided to make it to where the two gangs have met before and know each other. Sounds kind of lazy, I know, but I didn't want to really distract too much from the plot and spend a few pages where everyone gets to know one another. Plus, I did state Kim and Daphne are good friends, so it would make sense that they've met each other's friends before. ...Don't worry, there will still be jokes where Fangface scares Shaggy and Scooby (by accident), as I won't be able to pass that up.

Disclaimer: ...can I leave this one blank?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kim stood outside her house. Freddy said he would meet up with her to surprise Daphne at 10:30 that morning. The rest of her friends had arrived in town within the past two days, and she suggested they meet at her place an hour before then so they could have time to catch up before starting the trip.

She felt a bit nervous, as it has been a while. Since they had all been so busy, she didn't really keep in touch with them too much, and wondered just how much had changed.

There was a tap on her shoulder just then. "Guess who?" came Biff's voice.

Kim whirled around, smiling. "Biff! Oh, it's so glad to see you!" she exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Biff replied.

"Anyone miss me?" came a new voice, and they turned to see Puggsy standing there, grinning.

"I did!" came another voice, as suddenly Fangs ran over, hugging his best friend. "Ooh, ooh, Pugs! It's good to see you! I'm so happy to see you again!"

Puggsy sneered. "You won't be happy too long if you don't let go of me," Fangs let go, and he gave him a gentle punch to the arm. "Ah, I'm kidding. I'm glad to see you too, pal."

Fangs rubbed his arm. "Geez, Pugs, have you've been working out or something?"

"All year- you don't win boxing matches just by lazifying around."

"I'm so glad you all could make it," Kim said, hugging the two. "Tell me everything that's happened! Biff, how's the detective job going? Puggsy, how did you do in the championships? Fangs-"

"Whoa, calm down, Kim, we'll fill you in." Biff chuckled.

"As for how I did in the championships, it should be obvious- I won 'em," Puggsy boasted. "Each guy I faced hit the mat,"

"As ugly as your mug is, they probably dropped dead on sight," Fangs joked, flinching when Puggsy raised his fist. "I'm kidding!"

"I'm working as a desk clerk right now," Biff said, sheepishly. "I've been trying to talk them into putting me through some training,"

"Training? You've been handling cases since you were twelve! They should be begging ya to help out with a case," Puggsy scoffed.

Biff shrugged. "I'm fine with it, I still help out. What about you, Fangs?"

Fangs cringed. "Um, I've been between-jobs. I've been working for my uncle lately. For some reason, every time I applied somewhere else, I end up getting fired,"

"I wonder why," Puggsy whispered, and Kim nudged him.

"By the way, Kim, you said you were writing for a paper. What's your stories about?" Fangs asked.

"About our adventures," Kim replied. "It's actually why I called you guys here, to come with me as I write my next story. I'm working with Daphne, we're travelling all over New Orleans to look for 'real' haunted houses, and Freddy said I could write about it in my next column! ...I knew it wouldn't be the same without you guys,"

"That's amazing! I didn't know you wrote about our- did you say h-h-h-haunted houses?" Fangs instantly paled. "You mean like with ghosts, and monsters, and other creepy things?"

"The creepiest," Puggsy teased.

"By the way, I think it's time we reunited with another friend," Biff said with a smirk, holding up a picture of the moon.

"Who?" Fangs began to ask, until he began to spin, and transformed into Fangface. "Arrooooo!"

"...speaking of creepy..." Puggsy muttered.

"Where's Pugs? Where is he? ...Oh there he is!" Fangface exclaimed, turning to Puggsy, then froze, gasping. "Pugs! You're actually here!" the werewolf then tackled him in a hug. "Ooh, ooh, I'm so happy to see you!"

Puggsy grunted. "I'm experiencing deja vu,"

"Glad to see you again, Fangface," Kim said, hugging the werewolf.

"Great to see you too, Kim! You too, Biff!" Fangface exclaimed, hugging her and Biff next. "Boy, did I miss you guys! I can't wait to start travelling again!"

"I think that's something we can all agree on," Biff chuckled.

"For once," Puggsy joked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In an hour, Freddy arrived, and had everyone hide in the back of the Mystery Machine- Biff parked the Wolf Buggy around the block, the two leaders agreeing it would be a good idea to take two cars, in case the van would be too crowded with luggage for the trip. (Knowing Daphne, it was a safe bet).

Inside the van, Freddy told Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby how Biff, Kim, Puggsy and Fangs were invited to join the trip. "So Freddy invited you on the trip too? That's cool," Shaggy began, as everyone put on party-hats.

*fweet, fweet* Fangs blew on a party favor, towards Scooby.

"Yeah, I'm really glad he did. I'm also glad he let me invite my friends too," Kim replied. "We haven't seen each other all year,"

"Sounds like we all needed a reunion," Velma said. "It'll be nice having more friends to work with,"

*fweet fweet* Scooby blew his party favor towards Fangs, right in his face.

*FWEET,* Fangs blew as hard as he could.

Puggsy ripped the party favor out of Fangs' mouth. "For some of us, that is," he commented.

"Alright guys, I'm pulling up now." Freddy called to everyone. "You guys wait for me to open up the door, then surprise Daphne."

"Got it," Biff replied.

Freddy stopped, stepping out of the van and walking over to a waiting Daphne. "Sorry I'm late, Daph. The traffic was murder," he told her. "You got everything?"

"Yep," Daphne replied.

"Got the maps?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?"

Daphne scoffed. "Fred, what is with you? Of course I'm sure I'm sure,"

"Well then..."

Freddy opened up the back of the van, and everyone burst out. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAPHNE!" everyone exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks you guys!" Daphne gasped. "I guess I've been working so hard, I've forgotten my own birthday. ...Kim! You're here too? And who are the rest?"

"These are my friends- Biff, Puggsy, and Fangs," Kim said, introducing her gang.

"I wanted to surprise you, so I asked everyone to come along," Freddy told Daphne.

"Oh, Freddy, this is the best birthday ever!" Daphne replied, hugging him. "It'll be just like old times,"

"Reah, r'old rimes!" Scooby agreed, popping up between Fred and Daphne and slurping their faces.

"It'll be just like old times with us, too... except with all of you guys, so it'll be like new-old-times, like the old times, but with new friends, or-" Fangs agreed.

"Too much like old times," Puggsy muttered, clapping his hand over Fangs' mouth.

"And speaking of old times, look what I have for you Scooby," Velma said, then took out a green-and-blue box. "Scooby snacks!"

Scooby immediately zipped over. "R'oh boy, r'oh boy, r'oh boy!" he exclaimed.

"Like, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Shaggy repeated, running alongside Scooby.

"Go long, guys!" Velma cried, and threw a handful of Scooby Snacks across the yard, Shaggy and Scooby running across the yard, Scooby managing to catch the snacks before Shaggy could, though Velma gave him a handful. "I've been saving this Scooby Snacks for a long time,"

"Blech!" Scooby suddenly retched.

"Like, too long, Velma. They're stale," Shaggy replied.

"You sure it's the age, and has nothing to do with you eating dog treats?" Puggsy quipped.

"Said the Human Appetizer," Shaggy retorted, remembering stories of how Fangface would eat Puggsy. The shorter teen gave him a glare.

"So, where are we heading first?" Biff asked Freddy.

"We're going to New Orleans for our segment 'Haunts of Louisiana'," Freddy replied.

"And New Orleans has some of the best food in the world," Daphne said.

Shaggy and Scooby beamed.

"And the best ghosts," Velma added.

"I hope,"

Shaggy, Scooby, and Fangs all trembled.

"I'm sure we'll run into some," Kim said, motioning to her gang. "We're always running into some real-life spooks,"

"I hope she's wrong," Shaggy gulped.

"M-Me too," Fangs agreed.

"And, before we go, I have one more surprise in store," Freddy said, then tore the 'Coast to Coast' sign off the side of the van, revealing the 'Mystery Machine' title.

"Groovy!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Alright! Mystery Inc. is back in business!" Velma exclaimed, and the gang high-fived.

Fangs turned to his friends. "How come we don't have a name for our gang?" he asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Quite a reunion, wasn't it? Next chapter, the trip begins!

Please review. No flames.


	4. Chapter 4

*steps up, dressed as a magician* I shall now make the next chapter appear! ALA-KA-ZAM!

*Poof!*

(a chicken appears)

...

...this could take a while.

Disclaimer: *cluck*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The two gangs drove their cars down the highway, entering New Orleans at sundown. By this time, everyone decided to check into a hotel, deciding to get some rest before investigating. The hotel was located next to a fortune-teller's shop. "You're the first customers I've had all week," the hotel owner said. "Everyone else has been too scared to stick around,"

"Why is that?" Daphne asked, motioning Freddy to roll the camera, while Kim took out a tape-recorder.

"Well, not to scare you or anything-"

"Too late," Fangs gulped.

"...but I think my hotel is haunted. I opened it last month, and so far business had been good up until two weeks ago, when some phantom started appearing and scaring away my residents and staff."

"Don't worry, if any ghost shows up, we'll look into it," Kim replied.

"Do you know anyone who might have something to do with the ghost?" Daphne asked.

"Well, there's a fortune teller right next door, Madame Fortuna," The hotel owner said. "She claims to be an expert on this stuff,"

The gangs went over to the fortune teller, asking her about the ghost. "Oh, yes. The ghost is a restless spirit. The hotel was built on their grave... not a very wise location," she said.

"Do you know who the ghost might be?" Daphne asked.

"I don't... but we can have a seance and ask them who they 'once were',"

Everyone sat down around the table, joining hands. "Are you scared?" Puggsy asked Velma, noticing she was shaking.

"N-no, w-why?" Velma asked.

"You're shaking pretty bad,"

Velma nodded over. "It's not me shaking,"

Next to her, Shaggy was shaking, holding her hand- Fangs and Scooby after him, also shaking enough to rattle the whole table.

"Keep still, I sense the spirit is among us," Madame Fortuna said.

Sure enough, a grisly ghost appeared. "YIKES!" Fangs screamed while Scooby jumped back, landing on Madame Fortuna, both of them going through the wall...

...where a projector was hidden.

Daphne made a 'cut' motion, having Freddy shut off the camera. "What's with the projector?" Biff asked.

Madame Fortuna sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm not a real fortune teller, I stink at it- no one ever comes in here. I figured if I made it seem like the hotel next door was haunted, it would help my business," she confessed.

"All the while ruining the hotel's business," Velma scolded.

The fake fortune teller was arrested and the gang stayed at the hotel. Daphne hoped that there was a ghost, that the owner wasn't just seeing a projector, but as it turns out, the place was ghost-free.

That didn't stop Shaggy, Scooby, and Fangs from sleeping in the Mystery Machine with flashlights, baseball bats, and security blankets though.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang drove to another town, finding that there was a vampire haunting the local cemetery, while a jewelry store had been robbed. They went out there during the night, this time Fangs transformed into Fangface. He and Puggsy had split up with Shaggy and Scooby, finding the vampire's coffin and- when the two cowards tried to ward it off with mirrors and failed- took off running.

"Hold it, why am I running?" Fangface scoffed, then turned and faced the vampire, tackling it. In a cloud of dust, he had it pinned, everyone else rushing over.

"Help! Get off me, please!" the so-called vampire cried. They pulled off the mask, revealing it to be an old man, with stolen jewels hidden in the sleeves.

"So you're the one who rubbed the jewelry store," Kim deduced.

"Yes, yes, I confess... now please call off the dog!" The thief stammered.

"Rog? Where?" Scooby asked.

"Yeah, where? Where?" Fangface asked, not knowing the man was referring to him.

Daphne made another 'cut' motion. "Another fake," she sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang drove through a couple more towns, neither of them having any reports of anything supernatural. In the Wolf Buggy, Kim worked on her column, while Biff listened to the song "It's Fake" by Skycycle.

"This is kinda weird, isn't it?" Puggsy asked. "Here we are, expecting to run into some monstrosized maniac, and it only turns out to be some con in a costume,"

"Yeah, and Daphne's getting miffed about it," Kim said. "Yesterday, she said that if she doesn't get a single story about a real ghost by the time we get out of Louisianna, she's going to scream loud enough to wake the dead!"

"Maybe that's the only way she'll get her story," Biff joked.

"That's why I never scream too loud," Fangs added, the others chuckling despite he wasn't really joking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Their next stop was near a bayou, where they decided to investigate an abandoned casino boat. The zombie of an old captain was soon pursuing them. Puggsy, Scooby and Shaggy found themselves cornered by some old western-styled swinging doors... until there was a wolf-howl and Fangface burst in, looking for Puggsy, knocking Scooby into a spinning machine used for gambling, and flinging the Great Dane onto the zombie; while Shaggy hit a slot-machine, which got a jackpot; and Puggsy landed on a black-jack table.

Freddy and Kim rushed in with the camera and tape-recorder, only to find the zombie was a woman. "Cut," Daphne sighed, making the motion again. "This just isn't our lucky night,"

"Speak for yourself, Shaggy hit jackpot!" Fangface said, standing by an unconcious Shaggy. "...Literately."

"Raggy, are rou rokay?" Scooby asked, shaking his friend awake.

"Like, what happened?" Shaggy asked, turning and seeing Fangface. "Yikes!" he fainted, out once again.

Fangface scratched his head. "Poor guy acts like he's seen a monster or something,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On their next stop, they entered an old warehouse where a giant lobster-monster had scared off the workers.

Shaggy and Scooby were unfortunate enough to come across the monster. However, it didn't pursue them for long as Fangface swung down and knocked it into some crates, a ton of cans piled around it. The others arrived just in time.

"Okay, bets are up- 20 bucks it's real, 50 that it's fake," Puggsy said.

Shaggy pulled off the mask, revealing a dazed teenager underneath. Daphne irritively made the 'cut' motion again, while Kim turned off the tape-recorder.

"And... I just lost fifty bucks,"

"Pay up," Velma said.

"Triple or nothing next time!"

"You're on,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I just can't believe it," Daphne sighed as they climbed into their vehicles to get back on the road. "Five towns already, and not one of them has a single, real, haunting!"

"Sure is a new experience for us," Kim commented. "I'm sure we'll find a real monster soon enough."

"How do you guys encounter the paranormal so easily?" Velma asked.

"Just by being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and having to set things right," Puggsy replied.

"Yeah, Daphne. With our luck, chances are the next place we visit will be Spook Central," Biff added.

"I highly doubt it," Freddy commented, earning a look from the brunette leader.

"Well, we won't find any ghosts just standing around griping. Lets get back on the road," Kim said.

"...Can't we eat first?" Shaggy whimpered.

"Yeah, I thought you said New Orleans had good food- I haven't gotten to try it yet!" A newly transformed Fangs added.

"Shut up and get packing, you two." Puggsy replied.

"...only thing I'm packing is a late-night snack," Fangs muttered.

"Make it two," Shaggy replied.

"Rake it ree," Scooby put in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Make it four- I can't write on an empty stomach. Well, so far, nothing too mysterious... yet. And it might be another chapter before we go on with the plot (gotta love fillers). And yes, I did make a reference to the song that plays during the montage of the movie. I just made up some dialogue and such just so it wouldn't seem so rushed... I think I failed :P

Anyway, you know the drill: review, don't flame, and on to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

And now for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: All rights still belong to Warner Bros., Ruby-Spears, and Hannah-Barbera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The two gangs parked their cars in front of a small hotel... both gangs looking a tad worn out and irritated, but for different reasons. "Ease up, Daph. It's not a big deal," Freddy was telling Daphne.

"Unless there's a mummy in the closet of our hotel room, it will be." Daphne bitterly replied. "If we don't see any hauntings soon, the show won't have a second season!"

"Is it more about the show, or solving mysteries with your friends again?" Velma questioned.

Daphne sighed. "I'm sorry... I just want to have a mystery with something really supernatural,"

"It's supernatural enough for us, already." Shaggy replied. "Real or not, those monsters are freaky!"

"Reah, reaky," Scooby agreed.

"Maybe we'll have better luck in the morning," Freddy said, opening the back of the van. "Right now, lets turn in for the night,"

As they unloaded their bags, Biff, Kim, Puggsy, and Fangs did the same, having an 'important' discussion of their own. "I'm just saying, I think we should have our own team name, too." Fangs was saying, having brought up the subject two miles ago. "Like, maybe the Wolf Buggy Gang, or the Monster Mashers, or-"

"How about the Brain-Dead Bonehead and the People Who Wish He'd Shut Up gang?" Puggsy sneered.

Fangs blinked. "Isn't that a little long?"

"Just grab some bags, meathead."

Fangs grabbed his suitcase, and turned to Biff and Kim. "What do you guys think about having a name for our gang?"

Biff shrugged. "I wouldn't mind,"

"Oh, geez guys, don't encourage him..." Puggsy groaned.

"What would we call ourselves, though?" Kim asked.

Velma, overhearing the conversation, pondered a bit. "Well... we call ourselves Mystery Inc. because we solve mysteries." she said. "Maybe you could come up with something based off what you do,"

"The most we do is chase after maniacs and monsters with a wacky weirdwolf," Puggsy scoffed. "What would we call ourselves? The Wolf Gang?"

"Hey, that does sound like a good name," Biff commented.

"Yeah, lets go with that," Kim agreed.

"Guys, I was kidding!" Puggsy griped.

"I don't really get the 'wolf' part, but I like it." Fangs added, as they all went to check into the hotel. "But, what's this about a werewolf?"

Puggsy groaned, face-palming. "And to think I could have been back at the gym training..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later, after everyone checked into some rooms, Biff walked out, heading to a vending machine. Sure enough, Shaggy and Scooby were there, having a wad of dollar-bills in their hands for snacks. "I hope you guys don't plan on cleaning out the machine," Biff quipped.

"Nah, we're just getting a few late-night snacks." Shaggy replied.

"I thought you guys bought more at the last gas-station, two whole sacks!"

"We ate those an hour ago,"

Biff shook his head, smiling. "You guys must hold the record for eating so much without getting sick,"

Scooby suddenly took out a large trophy. "Like, five years running."

"Why did I even ask? You guys mind if I grabbed a snack real quick?"

"Go ahead," Shaggy and Scooby stepped aside as Biff got a pack of potato-chips.

"So what all did you guys do before Freddy called you?"

Shaggy rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... we kind of got fired- great timing when he called, right?"

"Why did you get fired?"

"We were working as customs at an airport and... well during our shift... we ate all the contraband food in storage."

Biff gave them a surprised look. "All of it? Wow, you guys must've missed breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Actually, it was more of a between-meal snack. It's kind of hard to pass up the opportunity to eat when there's a room full of food in front of you,"

"Yeah... but if it risks your job, you should learn to control it. I mean, what if one of your friends needed help, and you stopped for a snack?"

Shaggy slouched. "I know where to draw the line when it comes to that- except when I need food to calm my nerves so I can think straight. Besides, everyone has their own habit- Scooby here chases cats,"

Scooby grimaced. "Rey start rit," he muttered.

Biff nodded. "I can agree with that. Well, I hope after this, you'll find a good stable job," with that, he returned to his hotel room.

"Like, thanks man," Shaggy replied, and he and Scooby gathered an armful of snacks and walked back to their room.

Fangs walked over two minutes later, looking into the vending machine. "Aw, man... just my luck I get here, and the machine is empty." he griped, then trudged back to the hotel room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About half an hour later, Daphne stepped outside for some fresh air, just as Puggsy ran out. "What are you doing out?" she asked.

"The moon came up on television- I decided to get out here before Fangs transformifies," Puggsy replied. "What are you doing out?"

She sighed. "Just trying to clear my head. Here I'm expecting to find real monsters, but it all turns out to be bad guys in masks,"

"Heh, it's a surprise for us, all the monsters we faced turned out to be real. ...Kind of weird though, how all these criminals decide to dress up to scare people away, and no one really calls the cops first or think it's a costume."

"That's pretty much why we went our separate ways in the first place. It got pretty predictable, so we just decided to go on with our lives. ...I guess that's one big reason why I'd like to find a real ghost or monster, so the gang and I can have a fresh start."

"Eh, same here. We went our separate ways because it got annoying, trying to take a vacation only to end up in some villain's grand scheme, and having to save the world- don't get me wrong, we're always happy to help, but when we need leisure time, we barely get it. Plus, people started to depend on us- namely Fangface- too much, waiting for us to solve the matter rather than trying to figure out a plan of their own."

"I'll bet. ...Just my luck, we always end up with the creeps in costumes."

"Hey, if you're looking for something real, why not do your story on Fangface?"

Daphne chuckled. "Kim beat me to it. Her column actually inspired me to look into real hauntings- knowing there was actual paranormal activity out there, somewhere."

"Arrooooooooo!" came a howl.

"Right. Well, hate to cut the conversation short, but there's some para-abnormal activity in my room, and I have to amscray," Puggsy said quickly, and took off.

Just as Fangface burst through the door. "Where's Pugs? Where is he?! Aha! There he goes!" The werewolf exlcaimed, and chased after his friend. "Come back here, Pugs! You can't get away that easy!"

Daphne chuckled, shaking her head. "Maybe I _should _do my story on them, someday." she said, going back into her room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yeah, kind of pointless filler, but I just like to include some interactions between the two gangs. And yes, I decided to give the gang a new name (since The Fangface Gang wasn't really working- yeah, call me a critic), and of course you guys are free to poke fun at it- be nice, though.

Please review, but don't flame.


	6. Chapter 6

What? A new chapter already? Bring it on!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing... Why must life be so cruel?!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, the gangs decided to go look around the local outdoor market in town, to see if there were any talks of haunted places. "We're going to go grab something to eat, anyone in?" Shaggy asked as he and Scooby walked off.

"Sure, I'll go with you," Puggsy said, following them. "I missed breakfast, so I'm kind of hungrified,"

"I'll tag along too," Fangface added, catching up to them.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Puggsy flinched. Shaggy and Scooby, though having known Fangface for a couple years, were uneasy about hanging out with a werewolf- after seeing how he treated Puggsy from time to time, they were worried about setting him off and being his next meal. As for Puggsy... well, he _knew_ he would be Fangface's next meal if the werewolf got around food.

The werewolf arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Fangface, you know what happens every time you see food," Puggsy reminded him.

Fangface thought a moment, and his ears bent back. "I'll try to control myself, Pugs, I promise! Please, can I come?"

Puggsy sneered a bit, thinking about it. He could just have the werewolf look at the sun, in case he got out of control. ...Plus, when he looked back at the werewolf, he was giving him sad puppy-dog eyes (Scooby just _had_ to show him that trick, didn't he?), and he sighed, giving in. "Alright, but watch yourself!"

Fangface grinned, sticking beside him. "I will, Pugs! I will!"

"Stay close guys. You never know when a new mystery will come up," Velma said.

"Hopefully not until next January," Shaggy whispered.

They walked on, while Biff, Kim, Freddy, Daphne, and Velma went their own way.

After browsing headlines and asking a few people if there were any supernatural activity going on- some said they saw a werewolf and talking dog hanging out with two other guys- they decided to take a break, finding nothing. Daphne was looking over an almanac of the latest year, but found out nothing they hadn't already solved or had been solved by others. "Mechanical claws, magnets, hologram projectors..." she sighed, slipping into a funk again.

"Just like the good ol' days," Velma replied, trying to cheer her up.

"Too much like the good ol' days. I've got a show to do- I need a real, live, ghost."

"That's an oxymoron, Daph."

"Kind of new for us. We're used to running into something out of the ordinary," Kim said. "Spells, reality-bending machines, monsters... The only bad guy we ever unmasked was a guy who only wore a plain mask and was trying to kidnap a cat."

"Doesn't anyone want a beignet?" Freddy asked, having bought a box of the square-shaped fried pastries.

Biff snagged one. "You sure seem laid back about not finding a real monster," he commented. "Especially if your job is on the line,"

"I'm just used to finding out everything is fake, that's all. There's probably a million logical explanations behind your stories, too."

Biff gave him a look. "One of my friends turns into a werewolf. Explain that."

Freddy remained silent, while the girls snickered a bit.

"Seriously guys, we need to find a real haunted house," Daphne said, flipping through the almanac. "There must be one somewhere in Louisiana."

"There is. I work in it," came a voice, and they looked over, seeing a young woman with black wavy hair, wearing a light-purple shirt with a red open-vest over it, and a matching red skirt walking towards them, carrying a grocery bag. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. My name's Lena, Lena Dupree."

"Fred Jones," Freddy said, shaking her hand. "This is Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kim Blu, and Biff Dexter."

"Pleased to meet y'all, I'm sure."

"And you said there's a real haunted house? Where?" Biff asked.

"It's on Moonscar Isle, an island not far from here. A pirate named Morgan Moonscar died on the island, and his spirit still haunts the place,"

"Willackers, how did you find that out?" Kim asked.

"I've been living on the island for some time now, and strange things happen each night. The only reason I haven't left is because my employer, Miss Lenoir, has treated me very kindly since I've worked there, and I won't leave unless she does. I only come to grab groceries for the week. She's very close to her house, and won't leave it, no matter what the ghost does."

"Uh-huh," Freddy quipped, not convinced. "Hate to break it to you, Lena, but I think it's just some old guy in a pirate suit trying to scare off the local kids,"

Lena gave him a challenging look. "The ghost is real- of course, if you're too scared to go..."

Biff smirked. "Yeah, Freddy. You're not turning coward, are you? I think even Shaggy would be surprised," he teased.

"Scared? Me? No, I don't think so." Freddy stammered, giving Biff a death-glare.

"We would love to come visit, if you don't mind, Lena." Kim said.

"Sounds great. I'll meet up with you once I'm done shopping." Lena replied, walking off.

Daphne could practically dance. "A real haunted house! Can you imagine?" she asked.

"Yep, looks like we've both got our stories," Kim replied. "This will be a great experience,"

"And it'll help us relive our good ol' days," Biff added, putting an arm around Kim, making her blush a bit.

"Not to mention, that Miss Lena is kind of cute," Freddy added, eating another beignet.

"Freddy!" Daphne and Kim both scolded.

"I just thought she would make a great model for our shooting,"

Daphne stormed up to him, and Kim had to hold back a chuckle, noticing slight jealousy on her face. "I see. Uh, wipe your upper lip, Romeo," she sneered, rubbing a napkin on his face.

"Jinkies, look at this!" Velma called from the van, having pulled out her computer. "I pulled up Moonscar Island on the database... There's been some strange disappearances on that island over the years,"

"Talk about creepy. Sounds like just our case," Biff commented.

"Well, lets not just stand around. Lets go get the guys!" Kim said.

"Where could they be?" Daphne asked, as they hadn't seen their friends for a while.

"Oh, that's no mystery," Velma replied with a smirk. "Where else? To get a bite to eat."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were sitting at a sandwich stand, watching as a man whipped out a tall sandwich. Puggsy sat next to them, eating a sandwich that was two feet shorter than what the duo had ordered... Beside him, Fangface sat blindfolded. "I think you're over-reacting, Pugs." The werewolf muttered.

"It's what you get for squirting mustard on me," Puggsy retorted, wiping off a glop of mustard that remained on his shirt.

"Hey, he calmed down afterwards, didn't he?" Shaggy replied.

"That's because Scooby slobbered all over me," Puggsy gave Scooby a look as he said this.

Scooby slurped his face. "I rissed a spot, ree hee hee." the Great Dane snickered.

"I'm not eating something a dog licked," Fangface quipped, peeking out from under the blindfold.

The sandwich was brought to Shaggy and Scooby, who began piling peppers and hot-sauce on top of it. "Like, easy on the hot-sauce, buddy!" Shaggy said to Scooby.

"I see you boys like it hot," The man said, cutting the large sandwich in half for them.

"Like, mo' hotta, mo' betta, eh Scoob?" Shaggy said, trying his knack at a New Orleans drawl.

"Ro' rotta, ro' retta," Scooby agreed.

"Mo' betta, till your mouths ignite," Puggsy quipped.

Scooby ate his side of the sandwich first, then- like a vacuum- sucked out the filling of Shaggy's sandwich! "Hmm, that was a lot less satisfying than I thought it would be," Shaggy commented, while Scooby snickered.

Noticing Fangface getting a crazy look in his eye and licking his lips, Puggsy tensed. "Say, Fangface, do you think it looks like rain?" he pointed up at the sun.

"No, why?" Fangface asked, looking up at the sun... and immediately turned back into Fangs. "Ooh, ooh, what happened? How'd I get here?"

"You walked, how else?" Shaggy joked.

Freddy walked over just then. "Hey, c'mon guys! We just found another haunted house to investigate!" he called.

Shaggy and Scooby immediately clung to each other in fright, while Fangs shook nervously. "That's the kind of news I _don't_ want to wake up to," he whimpered.

"Get moving, you chickens. The sooner we get investigating, the sooner it'll be over," Puggsy told them, dragging Fangs along.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter- the Ferri Boat Ride of Suspense!

Please review. No flames, please!


	7. Chapter 7

And now for the next chapter!

Also, apologies of I mess up a few lines. I'm watching the movie to help keep the dialogue accurate, but if I still miss something or screw something up, I appreciate the constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: Life sucks, so I don't own anything :(

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Mystery Inc. Gang and the Wolf Gang met up five minutes later, getting into their cars. "About time, guys. Lena was just about to leave without us!" Daphne said, pointing ahead at a rustic blue pickup truck. She was driving the van, and gave a honk to Lena to let her know they were ready to go.

The three vehicles drove down a dirt road to a ferri dock. Lena gave a honk to an old man standing on the boat, as they pulled up. "Ay, Miss Lena! I see you brought you some company, eh?" The man called, speaking with a thick New Orleans accent.

"Sure did, Jacque. These folks are looking to see a real haunted house!" Lena replied.

The man, Jacque, chuckled. "Well, if they want haunted, they come to the right place," he walked up to Daphne. "People enter that bayou, but they don't never come out,"

"Heh, so we understand," Daphne replied, somewhat nervously.

"Is it too late to go home?" Fangs gulped, shaking a bit.

"Ah, stop shaking, pinhead. We've been in saturations like this before and came out alright," Puggsy scoffed.

"Tell that to my therapy bill,"

The Mystery Machine pulled onto the ferri boat, right after Lena's. It was then the gangs noticed there wasn't going to be enough room for the Wolf Buggy. "Looks like we're going to have to take only one vehicle," Biff sighed.

"We don't mind letting you guys ride with us, there's plenty of room," Freddy said.

"But what about the car? Someone might try to steal it or siphon gas or something,"

"Yep, looks like we can't go. Too bad! (Put it in reverse and step on it, Biff!)" Fangs said quickly, whispering that last part, only to get elbowed by Puggsy.

"These parts are pretty safe, guys." Lena told them. "People hardly come around here, except tourists. The season's about over, though, so your car should be safe."

"And I come back here after every drop-off, so I'll make sure no one tries to steal it." Jacque added. "If something does happen, I'll let ya'll know,"

"If it'll make it easier, I don't mind leaving my truck." Lena gave Biff somewhat of a dreamy gaze. Or at least, that's how he saw it.

"Um, n-no, that's alright. I don't mind leaving it," Biff said, blushing a bit.

"If it'll make ya feel better, I can pick up your car later." Jacque said, giving a smirk. "It ain't wise to wander Moonscar Island on foot,"

"Alright... just as long as it's safe," Biff parked the Wolf Buggy on solid land, beside a tree. He pocketed the car-keys to make sure no one tried to steal it. They then boarded the ferri, and were soon floating away from the docks. When Jacque went up to the wheel, he walked over to Freddy. "I don't think I want this guy handling my car,"

"Then why did you leave it behind?" Freddy asked. "You could have waited and made a second trip."

Biff didn't consider that, but wasn't going to admit that to Freddy. "Jacque probably has a schedule to keep. We only need one vehicle anyway, right? Lena said the house wasn't going to be that far," he looked up at Jacque. "Though I still have a weird feeling about that guy- how he was trying to give us a scare,"

"True... he could be a suspect. Then again, a lot of locals say creepy things, just to thrill the tourists,"

"I say we keep an eye on him anyway,"

Freddy smirked. "Are you saying this because you think he's behind something, or because you don't want him touching your car?"

Biff shifted. "Both."

About a minute later, Shaggy and Scooby poked their heads out of the mystery machine. "Like, do you serve food on this ferri? We're starved!" Shaggy called up to Jacque.

"Didn't you bring some sandwiches for the trip?" Fangs asked.

"Re rate them already," Scooby replied.

Lena then gasped, looking over. "I didn't know you had a... dog," she said.

"Are you allergic to dogs?" Daphne asked, concerned.

"No, but... my employer, Miss Lenoir... she owns cats."

"Like, don't worry. Scooby's great with cats!" Shaggy assured.

"Rhat?" Scooby repeated. Shaggy nodded to him, and Scooby got the message. "Roh, right!"

"I thought you said he chases cats," Biff whispered to Shaggy, after Lena walked off.

"Like, can't get him kicked off now, can we?"

Biff shrugged. "Better keep him in control, then."

"Speaking of control, should we tell Lena about Fangface?" Kim asked Biff.

"Why? The only thing he chases around is me," Puggsy scoffed.

"We should give her a heads up, just in case," Biff said. "I think she went up with Velma to the top deck. I can go tell her,"

Kim stepped in front of Biff. "Maybe I could tell her," she said quickly, then slowly added, "It could... go along with my column," she pulled out her tape-recorder from her pocket.

"We can both go up, then." They walked up the stairs.

Puggsy shook his head. "What is it, Pugs?" Fangs asked curiously, having been standing and looking at the scenery.

"Something tells me that Lena girl is going to be trouble," Puggsy replied. "I'm not quite sure yet... but I sure have a hunch, after seeing the way Biff looked at her."

"Ooh, ooh, what do you mean?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Get back to watching the skenery, Fangs. I'll explain it to ya when you're older,"

Fangs stood there, confused for a moment, but walked over by Shaggy and Scooby.

As the ferri went farther across the bayou, the skenery- er, _scenery_ got thicker... and creepier. Old, dead trees loomed over the banks, almost every part of the swamp was shrouded with shadows. "Gosh, I'd sure hate to get lost in this place," Freddy said.

"Well, way back then in the 1700s, pirates used these parts to hide from the law. They knew only a food would come a looking them up in here," Jacque commented.

"And Morgan Moonscar was one of those pirates?" Velma guessed.

Jacque said something in French in a light-hearted tone. "He was the most famous one, him!"

"How so?" Kim asked, her tape-recorder rolling.

"People claimed he was as famous as Blackbeard himself, but more heartless- once attacked a group o' settlers on these isles, just to have a place to hide,"

"I bet he was no fun at hide-and-seek," Puggsy joked.

"What makes him most famous was that, after he came to this island, he never left. Some say there were natives or other settlers who managed to catch up to him, able to navigate through the swamp better than he could; others say his own crew killed him out of mutiny. No matter what stories other people tell, they always end the same: Moonscar's ghost still haunts the islands,"

"Give me a break," Freddy huffed under his breath.

"You say something, son?"

"Don't get me wrong, Jacque, but I don't really believe in ghost stories,"

Jacque chuckled. "You will after your visit. There be plenty of supernatural here in these parts,"

"Speaking of which," Biff began, turning to Lena. "There's something we need to-"

"YIKES!" came a shout on the bottom deck, and everyone looked over, seeing Fangs hiding behind Shaggy, looking over the edge of the boat. "There's something coming up!"

Indeed, there was bubbling in the water... which turned out to be a large cat-fish.

"Huh, boy. We haven't even gotten to the island, and Fangs freaks out over a fish," Puggsy sighed.

"Zoinks! Like, that's the biggest cat-fish I've ever seen!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"You sure it's not Moby Dick?" Fangs said, cautiously looking over the edge.

"Heh heh, that's probably Big Mona. Ain't nobody's been able to catch that fish," Jacque said.

The fish squirted water in Scooby's face, and Shaggy and Fangs chuckled. "I guess that's one cat-fish that doesn't like dogs, Scoob," Shaggy joked.

"Well, it is a CAT-fish," Fangs dropped a pun.

Scooby shook his face dry. "Rotten ratfish," he groused. The fished then splashed him again, and he growled, reaching and swiping at it... leaning too far over the edge. "Roah!"

Fangs grabbed him by the collar. "Don't worry, I gotcha- WHOA!" he cried out, both of them falling in the water!

"Like, oh no!" Shaggy gasped.

"Men overboard!" Puggsy called, racing down the stairs.

Fangs and Scooby surfaced. "Okay, we fell off the boat... no problem. We can swim back. Simple. ...Right?" Fangs said, trying not to panic.

"Rangs! Rook!" Scooby yelped, pointing over to a bank, and Fangs instantly paled.

A pair of alligators were swimming their way!

Without a moment of hesitation, the two of them swam as fast as they could go.

"Jacque, you've got to turn this thing around!" Freddy called.

"I'm tryin', son, but she don't turn on no dime!" Jacque called back, frantically turning the wheel.

Velma shot out the door, grabbing a life-saver and running to the edge. "Hang on, guys!" she shouted, throwing it towards them.

It did no good. Before Fangs and Scooby could reach it, the alligators breached and dragged it under. They gasped and swam still, looking around. The gators were nowhere in sight. Perhaps they were content with the life-preserver, and decided to leave them alone. That was only wishful thinking, of course, as the gators loomed behind them, snapping their jaws, nearly getting the two cowards if they didn't shoot off.

"They're crocogator chow!" Puggsy yelped. "We've gotta do something! Can't you stop the boat?!"

"No need, someone's already picking them up!" Jacque replied, pointing over.

Everyone looked, seeing Scooby and Fangs swam into the side of a boat. A man with a long hook jabbed downward at them- though rather than piercing the cowards, he caught a gator by the snout, the other gator chomping on the stick, fighting against him. While they were distracted, Fangs and Scooby hurriedly climbed aboard his boat.

"Ooh, ooh, thanks m-mister..." Fangs stammered after the man released the gators.

The man- a greasy, blonde-haired stranger who seemed to be blind in one eye- only snarled. "Should've let the gators eat ya," he muttered. "I can't stand tourists!"

"B-But, w-w-we're not tourists, right Scooby?"

"Ruh-uh," Scooby agreed.

"Whatever you are, all your splashing chased Big Mona away!" the man groused.

"Oh, quit your grumbling, Snake-Bite!" Jacque called, as the ferri pulled up next to the fishing boat. "You ain't never caught that fast and you ain't never gonna did!"

"Says you!" Snake Bite stormed up to the side of the boat, using his hook to splash the others.

"Nice to make your acquaintance too, you jerk." Puggsy muttered, wiping himself off.

There was snorting just then, and Fangs and Scooby looked over, seeing a boar trudging towards them, stomping its front hoof while grunting. "Zoinks! Like, what is that?!" Shaggy gasped.

"This here's my hunting pig, Mojo," Snake-Bite replied, proudly.

"H-H-Hunting pig?" Fangs gulped. "You have a pig that hunts?!"

"Ain't any better animal that can, neither. He can smell a cat-fish a mile away,"

Mojo and Scooby got to the front of the boat. Big Mona surfaced and- once again- splashed Scooby. The pig snorted, as if to chuckle.

"Ha! A lot smarter than a dog, too!"

"Bet it would be no match against a werewolf," Biff whispered, making the others chuckle.

Fangs gasped, feeling a hook snag him by the shirt, and found him lifted into the air, over the edge and onto the deck of the ferri-boat- though he was more concerned about the hook being so close to his neck. "Now get these trespassing tourists off my boat! I've got fishing to do!"

Scooby hopped over after Fangs was dropped on deck, and the fishing-boat took off.

"That's Old Snake-Bite Scruggs," Jacque chuckled. "He thinks the bayou is his own private preserve, and don't like anybody being in it!"

"Like, so we noticed." Shaggy quipped, helping Fangs up. "Suspicious character, eh guys?"

"True, but he did just save Fangs and Scooby's lives," Velma replied.

"Yeah, for a jerk, I guess he isn't TOO bad," Fangs said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I sure wish he'd watch it with that hook, though."

"Are you guys alright?" Daphne asked them.

"Well, considering we were nearly eaten and met a man with a killer-pig, I'd say I've had enough scares for the trip,"

"Reah, re too," Scooby agreed.

"C'mon, guys. Lets find something to eat, that'll calm you down," Shaggy said, and they walked off.

"Is food the only thing you can think of after a traumatizing experience?" Fangs asked.

"Considering food is the only thing that doesn't cause me trauma, yes."

"I'm sure glad your friends are alright." Lena said to Freddy and Biff. "Not many folks are lucky to get away from the gators," she sighed heavily. "I should know,"

"This happened before?" Biff asked.

Lena winced a bit. "A long time ago... some friends of mine... got in the same situation," she began to weep. "It was horrible,"

Biff took out a hankerchief, handing it to Lena. "I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to upset you,"

Lena dabbed her eyes. "It's alright... I-I'm just glad we didn't have to see it happen to your friends. It's so good to know everyone's going to make it to the island, alright,"

Biff patted her on the shoulder, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "And things will stay alright,"

Lena smiled at him. "I'm so happy you've come. ...I'm going to head to my pick-up now, we should be reaching the island," she walked off, still smiling at him.

Biff smiled back, turning away...

...Seeing Kim having a sour look on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kim said, clicking off her tape-recorder and wedging it into her pocket. "Lets just get everything together."

Biff scratched his head, following her to the Wolf Buggy.

Puggsy only crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Yep. Trouble." he said to himself, and walked over with them. He then realized they forgot to tell Lena about Fangface.

Jacque then announced the words everyone (except Shaggy, Fangs, and Scooby) were waiting to hear. "Moonscar Island... dead ahead,"

"I guess we'll tell her after we get to the island," Puggsy said to himself. Hopefully, by that time, the drama would ease down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: To answer your question, yes I AM going to include a few BiffxKim hints in this story- like I was going to resist XD Next chapter, the gang meets Simone... in an awkward presentation.

Please review. I accept constructive criticism, but hold back on the flames... unless you'd like to be thrown to the gators next!


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter! Go!

Disclaimer: All rights still belong to Warner Bros., Hannah-Barbera, and Ruby-Spears... yeah, yeah, rub it in, guys.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff regretted leaving the Wolf Buggy behind the moment the ferri docked on the island.

As everyone got their things together, the Wolf Gang noticed they had to share a vehicle with either Lena or Mystery Inc., and there was only room for one in Lena's truck.

"Ya'll can throw your bags in my truck, and one of you can ride along," Lena said to them.

"Okay, if you don't mind-" Biff began to say.

"I can ride with you," Kim said quickly. "Maybe you could tell me more about Morgan Moonscar's curse as we drive?"

"Works for me," Lena agreed, and climbed into her truck, Kim walking over to the passenger side.

"I'll load the bags," Puggsy offered, grabbing the suitcases and walking beside Kim, throwing them in. He then lowered his voice to a quiet tone. "A bit jealous, are you?"

Kim gave him a look. "Jealous? About what?" she inquired.

"Well, you seemed pretty quick to take Lena's offer before the rest of us could... something bothering you about that girl?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Of course not! I just wanted to get a good interview with her, alright?" Kim crawled into the passenger seat next to Lena.

"Everything alright?" Lena asked her. "What did Puggsy say to you?"

Kim shook her head. "Oh, he just has a problem about leaving our car behind."

Puggsy walked over to the Mystery Machine. "Definitely jealous," he concluded to himself, climbing in the backseat of the Mystery Machine beside Biff and Velma.

"You kids enjoy yourselves! And be careful!" Jacque called to them, waving them farewell as the cars pulled off the ferri docks and onto a dirt road. "And Miss Lena, you give my bestes to Miss Lenoir, y'hear?"

"I'll to that Jacque! Thanks!" Lena called to the ferri-man, then turned to the others in the van behind her. "Follow me and hang on! The road's a little bumpy!" and they made their way down the bumpiest road ever created.

Thus is when Biff started to regret leaving the Wolf Buggy behind. The small dune-buggy was capable of rough roads, plus he had done some work on it so it could handle driving through terrains without causing too much aftershock, and its passengers could ride comfortably.

Such was not the case with the Mystery Machine. Along the road, the van rocked along, its passengers being shaken and jolted up and down, side to side- it was amazing Daphne could hang on to the wheel. "I- think- I'm- going- to- be- sick!" Fangs cried as, in the far back, he and Shaggy were jerked back and forth in their seats.

"Not- by- me- you're- not!" Shaggy cried.

"Why- did- I- leave- our- car- behind?" Biff groaned.

"Because- Lena- gave- you- goo-goo- eyes- genius!" Puggsy retorted.

*KA-CHUNK!*

"OOF!"

The van had hit a large bump, large enough for Shaggy, Scooby, and Fangs to literately hit the ceiling; Fred to jerk towards the dashboard; Daphne to hit the steering wheel (honking the horn); Biff to slam against the door; and Puggsy to slam into Velma. "Ugh, they really need to re-pave these roads," he groaned.

"Yes, but first, could you sit up before my shoulder-blades make contact with each other?" Velma grunted, nudging him.

He sat up. "Sorry."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile in Lena's truck, Kim made an attempt to give an interview, though wasn't sure if the conversation would be overheard due to the rattling of the truck rocking along the road, so she decided to go over what Lena and Jacque already told them. "Did you know pirates lived on the island?" Kim asked, then noticed that Lena seemed to grip the steering wheel tightly, as if trying to keep calm.

"They didn't really 'live' on the island," Lena explained. "They just came to this island to make it a hideout, killing anyone who crossed their paths. Morgan Moonscar was a heartless man... I'm just glad he never got off the island, like what Jacques said."

"I see," Kim had to steady herself when they hit a large bump. "So how did you first learn about it?"

"Miss Lenoir has her own library, full of books on history and legends about Louisiana. Ya'll can look up all sorts legends and facts there, if Miss Lenoir lets you."

"...Lets us? You mean, you didn't call and ask her or anything?"

"We... don't have phones on the island. My employer kind of likes to have some privacy."

Kim gave her a look of disbelief. "And you _still_ asked us to come along?"

Lena cringed. "Well... I figured she might like some company, because of the hauntings. You would want more people around too if you lived on an island full of ghosts, wouldn't you?"

Kim nodded. "That makes sense. ...You think she would mind an interview, tell me what all she knows about the island?"

Lena smiled. "Believe me, she loves sharing this island's history,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eventually the roads smoothed out, and they made their way across a bridge, driving down a short dirt road. Around the bend they saw a large clearing, where a two-story house stood, a plantation not far from it. "Wow! There's our haunted house!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Oh, good, I thought we passed it." Fangs commented, sarcastically.

They made their way up the drive, Freddy having his camera out. Out the window, Biff noticed a tall brunette man working in the yard, and arched an eyebrow. _He looks familiar... _the Wolf Gang leader thought.

"Are you getting all of this, Fred?" Daphne asked, as Freddy had pulled out the camera, videotaping the scene.

"You got it, Daph." Freddy replied. "Boy, Lena wasn't kidding- this place is crawling with cats!"

In the backseat, Scooby jerked his head up. "Rats?!" he repeated, and growled, climbing up front and looking through the camera lense, zooming in on a group of cats up by the house. "Rats!" With a growl, he shot out the window and began running after them.

"Come back, Scoob!" Shaggy called as the van came to a stop.

"I thought you said he was good with cats," Fangs remarked to Shaggy, who in-turn gave him a glare.

Everyone stopped their vehicles, piling out and watching as Scooby chased cats all around the yard, messing up the front of it as he did, via uprooting some grass. "Hey you mutt! I just planted those!" The man, who had been working, shouted at him.

At one point, Scooby chased the cats under a cart, his head getting stuck in a wheel. "Scooby! Leave them alone!" Daphne shouted at him.

"Meah," One cat sneered at Scooby, sticking its tongue out afterwards. It only provoked the Great Dane to shoot out after them- breaking the wheels and knocking over the cart, causing plants to fly off it!

Shaggy caught a plant, while another landed on Puggsy's head. Fangs chuckled, and he yanked it off, slamming it over his head next. "Next time, keep the dog on a leash!" he sneered to the Mystery Inc. gang.

"Great with cats, huh?" Lena scowled at the lanky coward.

Shaggy gave a weak chuckle, then dropped the flower pot in outrage. "SCOOBY DOO! STOP!" he shouted.

"Ooh, I spent a whole week on that planter!" The man out front grumbled... and suddenly the cats ran past him, Scooby following and knocking him over!

"R'excuse me!" Scooby said quickly to the man, then took off again!

Kim looked over, seeing a woman step out of the house... and Scooby and the cats were running right towards her. "Oh no! SCOOBY DOO! LOOK OUT!" she shouted.

Scooby ran after a white cat, who leaped into the woman's arms. He tried to stop, but it was too late!

*WHUMP!*

Everyone cringed. "That's going to leave a mark," Puggsy whispered.

"Miss Lenoir!" Lena gasped, running over.

"Aaaaand, there went our big break," Kim sighed.

Scooby quickly got off as everyone rushed over. A cat hissed at him, but Shaggy and Fangs managed to hold the Great Dane back before he could begin another chase. "Who brought this... this... dog?!" Miss Lenoir demanded, quite outraged, and having a French accent.

"Rog? Where?" Scooby curiously asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, we should have held on to him better." Daphne apologized to Miss Lenoir. "I'm Daphne Blake, from _Coast to Coast_?" The woman remained stoic. "...you know, the TV show?"

"We do not have television on my island," Miss Lenoir replied.

"No one said it was going to be an Amish plantation," Puggsy muttered quietly to Fangs.

"Race you to the van," Fangs said quickly, turning to run, but Puggsy jerked him back.

"Do you get newspapers? I'm Kim Blu, reporter from the _Column Coast," _Kim introduced.

"I've never read it," Miss Lenoir replied. "Lena, what are they doing here?"

"It's all my fault, Miss Lenoir," Lena replied, meekly. "I heard these folks say they wanted to see a real haunted house, so I thought-"

"You might show them mine. I see... _Really_, Lena."

"But your house is simply beautiful, Miss Lenoir! Isn't it, Fred?" Daphne spoke up.

"Picture-perfect!" Freddy added.

"We'll see what it's like after the ghosts show up," Fangs commented, and Biff quietly shushed him.

"It looks like a set you'd see in _Gone With The Wind_," Puggsy put in. "How old is it?"

"It has been in my family for generations," Miss Lenoir replied. "It was built on a pepper plantation. Some of the hottest peppers in Louisiana grow on this island,"

Shaggy let out an excited laugh, rubbing his palms together while his tongue hung out. "Like, we just hit the proverbial chilli-pepper jackpot!" he exclaimed.

"So tell me, Miss Lenoir, is your house really...?" Velma began to ask.

"Haunted? Yes. It is an old house, with restless spirits," Miss Lenoir replied, smiling and leaning in as if to brag.

Shaggy and Scooby exchanged nervous glances. Fangs once again made his way back to the van, but Puggsy once again yanked him back.

"You're welcome to look around, if you'd like."

"Would we ever! Would you mind us taping?" Daphne asked.

"Of course not! I'd be most flattered,"

"Could we get an interview as well?" Kim asked, holding up her tape-recorder. "We'd like to learn more about your house's history and everything,"

"If I wanted history lessons, I'd go back to school," Fangs whispered to Puggsy. "At least there weren't any ghosts there!" Puggsy roughly shushed him.

"I would be happy to," Miss Lenoir replied to Kim. "But, you'll have to do something about your... dog."

"Like, _food _always keeps Scooby occupied!" Shaggy brought up quickly.

"If it will keep him from chasing my cats, you are welcome to my kitchen."

"Groovy! Come on, Scoob."

"I'll tag along. I could use a snack," Fangs added, following Shaggy and Scooby.

The others held back a moment, looking across the yard at the torn grass and damaged flowerpots. "Uh, sorry about the damage, Lena." Freddy said.

"Oh, don't worry. Beau will take care of it," Lena replied.

"Beau?" Daphne inquired.

"Our new gardener," With that, Lena walked into the house.

The others looked at Beau, who seemed to be grumbling as he worked. Biff was rubbing his chin, studying him. "Something wrong, Biff?" Kim asked.

"Beau... I've heard that name before, and that guy looks really familiar," Biff replied quietly.

"Did you meet him once?" Velma asked.

"No, but I swear I've seen him someplace before." Biff replied, then shook his head. "Maybe it'll come to me later. Right now, lets check out our haunted house,"

"Yeah, and see if it's really haunted," Freddy quipped.

Biff could only roll his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And they're in! I'll bet you're all wondering what Simone will think of Fangface... well, don't hold your breath, because I'm saving that encounter for later.

Please review. No flames otherwise I'll stuff a cat down your shirt and send Scooby after you.

My kitty: *peeved* Meow!

(Not MY cat, of course)


	9. Chapter 9

And at last we get our first dose of horror! ...for our cowards, at least :D

Disclaimer: Nothing is what I own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scooby, Shaggy, and Fangs found their way to the kitchen. Scooby sniffed around, finding small bowls of cat food, and made a disgusted face. "Rat rood! Ruck!" he grimaced.

"Forget the cat-food, Scoob! There's a lot better chow in this kitchen!" Shaggy told him, finding a pot cooking on a stove, lifting the lid and taking in a savory aroma.

Fangs leaned in for a whiff too. "Mmm... smells like gumbo," he noted.

"You sure know your foods," Lena said, walking in, carrying groceries.

"Like, we've traveled the world on our stomachs!" Shaggy replied.

"Would you mind if we tried some?" Fangs asked.

"Go ahead. Let me know how you like it!" Lena carried a tray of refreshments out of the kitchen.

Shaggy poured some gumbo into a couple bowls for Fangs and Scooby, then had a taste out of the ladle. "Mm, not bad, but it could use a little more spice. Don't you think, guys?"

Fangs took a taste. "Yeah, it could use a little more kick," he said. "What about you, Scoob?"

Scooby had finished slurping down the entire bowl. "Rou ret!" he agreed, licking some dripping gumbo off his lips.

They walked over to a pantry, turning on the light and looking in. "Ooh, ooh, do you really think Lena would want us messing with her cooking?" he asked. "I mean, Scooby nearly killed their cats, I don't think we should set a worse impression-"

Shaggy and Scooby gave him a look. "First, stop bringing up the 'cat' subject. Second, we'll just add a few peppers to our own bowls." Shaggy replied, bitterly.

Fangs cringed. "I'm just saying..."

Shaggy pulled a jar of peppers off a shelf. "Never mind. I think these puppies will do the trick."

They walked out, and Shaggy opened the jar. "You really think these peppers are spicy? What if we got the 'mild' kind?"

Shaggy rolled his eyes. "Fangs, I'll have you know I've eaten every kind of pepper from Peru to San Juan, and found there's no such thing as a mild pepper,"

Fangs chuckled. "I'll bet you had to freeze your tongue eating THAT much spice!"

"Are you kidding? There isn't a single pepper that Scoob and I can't handle!"

"Reah! Rot a one!" Scooby boasted.

Fangs scoffed, picking out three peppers. "Oh yeah? How about a little competition, then?" he pressed.

Shaggy smirked, as he and Scooby each grabbed a pepper. "Like, you're on, man!" Shaggy retorted, and the three of them ate a pepper...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, the others sat in the living room with Miss Lenoir. "Mmm, delicious lemonade, Lena!" Freddy complimented.

"Yeah, it's nice to get a refreshing drink after a long trip." Puggsy added.

"Why thank you," Lena replied, sweetly.

"So, how long have you've worked for-" Kim began to ask, her tape-recorder running.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!" came three screams from down the hall.

Velma gasped. "The guys!" she cried.

"What have those ignorpotomases gotten into now?" Puggsy groaned, and they ran down the hall to the kitchen... seeing an unusual sight.

Scooby was chugging iced-tea straight out of the pitcher- his entire mouth in the pitcher, actually! It got stuck after it was empty, and he pried it off, having it drop and shatter on the floor, and he gave a weak chuckle.

Shaggy was chugging water out of a giant container, emptying it.

And Fangs had his face under the sink, filling his mouth with water. Puggsy walked over and shut it off. "Are you satisfied, or were you trying to drown yourself?" he quipped.

Fangs panted. "Speak for yourself! Your mouth didn't catch fire!" he retorted, fanning his mouth.

"Like, those were some hot peppers..." Shaggy sighed, relieved that the burning on his tongue was extinguished.

"Peppers? You pinheads were screaming bloody murder because of _peppers?!" _Puggsy sneered.

Lena chuckled. "Those were Moonscar Island peppers," she told him.

"I was not exaggerating when I said they were the hottest peppers in Louisiana." Miss Lenoir commented.

"With all the screaming, we thought you guys had seen a ghost!" Freddy said to Shaggy.

"If we do, you'll be the first to know," Shaggy replied.

"Yeah, the first clue will be that we hi-jacked the van and went home." Fangs added.

"Sorry about the interruption, Miss Lenoir," Daphne apologized to their hostess.

"Please, call me Simone," Miss Lenoir, now to be referred to as Simone, replied quaintly. "Shall we continue our tour of the house?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Kim replied.

"Great Miss- uh, Simone!" Daphne added, and they followed her out.

"Maybe you guys should keep away from those peppers," Velma told the cowards

"Yeah, before you guys ignite and blast off at light speed," Puggsy included.

"I don't think I could risk the heart-burn," Fangs told him.

"Yeah, we'll just stick to the gumbo- if you don't mind, Lena." Shaggy replied.

"Of course not. I'm glad you like it- help yourselves!" Lena replied, after sweeping up the shattered pitcher and walking out.

The trio of cowards waited until they all walked out of the room, then walked over to the jar of peppers. "Alright, best two out of three!" Fangs said, firmly.

Shaggy pulled out a pepper. "Right, you go first!" he said, handing a pepper to Scooby.

"Ruh-uh! ROU first!" Scooby sneered.

"What's the matter? You're not chicken are you old buddy, old pal?"

"No, but YOU must be, if you're so insistant to pass down a p-p-pepper..." Fangs began to taunt, but started shivering, the room suddenly growing cold. Shaggy and Scooby started to tremble with chills as well.

"Like, that's funny! A second ago I was on fire, and now it's freezing!"

"Reah, reezing!" Scooby agreed, his teeth chattering.

"What do they have their A/C set on, 'Maximum Frostbite'?" Fangs asked, seeing his breath.

Shaggy grabbed a large pepper and a knife, cutting it into three pieces. "Tell you what, we'll share this big one. That'll warm us up!" he handed two pieces to Fangs and Scooby.

Fangs, however, dropped his pepper, his eyes wide with fright. "Rhat is rit?" Scooby asked, but he and Shaggy paused, hearing a sound.

*_scriiitch, scratch, scratch, scriiitch*_

Fangs nervously pointed behind them. "L-L-Look!" he whimpered.

Shaggy and Scooby slowly turned around, their blood running cold as they saw letters get etched on the walls... by themselves. They spelled out a simple, yet terrifying, message:

_"Get Out."_

For the second time that morning, Shaggy, Scooby, and Fangs unleashed terrifying screams, then dove into the pantry, hanging on to each other for dear life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The others followed Simone down the hall out of the kitchen, Kim speaking to her while holding her recorder. "Lena told us you have a library here, Simone, with books about the island's history and legends," she said. "Could we visit that, first?"

"Of course. What better way to go on with our tour than to begin where the records are kept?" Simone replied, guiding them down another hall. "My family's ancestors had written countless books about this island, from the foundation to the arrival of Moonscar."

"Is there a book of when the curse started?" Biff asked.

"If there IS a curse," Freddy whispered, getting nudged by Daphne.

"Undoubtedly." Simone said, leading them into the library. "It should be here among the shelves."

Velma looked around, Puggsy noticing a giddy look in her eye. It wasn't a surprise- the library was huge, with a set of stairs leading up to higher shelves on the wall, and even had its own fireplace. "Now this is a great library, Simone-" she began.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" came another set of screams from the kitchen.

"Now what?" The gangs asked in annoyance, making their way back to the kitchen.

"If this is has something to do with any kind of spices, I'm going to clobber those knuckleheads," Puggsy sneered.

They entered the kitchen, but saw no sign of their friends... though heard the sound of chattering teeth coming from the pantry, and opened it, finding them huddled together, completely freaked out! "Peppers?! Again?!" Daphne demanded.

"Ruh-uh! Writing!" Scooby stammered.

"Writing? What writing?" Velma asked.

"Um, guys? You might want to see this..." Biff said, looking at a wall.

Everyone turned, seeing the words "Get Out" scratched on the wall.

"Ghost writing, that's what kind!" Fangs stammered.

"Willackers!" Kim gasped.

"You see? This place IS haunted!" Shaggy cried.

"Wow! Fred, get a shot of that!" Daphne exclaimed.

Velma stepped up, examining the words. "Jinkies," she said, stunned.

"I thought it said 'Get Out'," Puggsy joked, chuckling. Velma gave him a look, and he quieted down. "Never mind."

Daphne brushed her hair, turning to Simone. "Simone, could you come stand next to me, please?" she asked, as she walked over to the message, tucking her hairbrush away. Simone followed, and Freddy got the camera rolling. "Here we are in Miss Simone Lenoir's kitchen, where we've had our first encounter with the supernatural spirits of Moonscar Mansion. You can feel the chills in the air,"

Suddenly, a powerful wind blew in the shot, rushing past Daphne and making her hair blow in her face. Kim would have laughed, if she wasn't wondering where the breeze came from... and didn't notice a new message appear on the wall.

"CUT! Who opened a window?!"

"N-No one, Daphne... look!" Kim replied, pointing at the new word.

"'Beware'," Freddy read aloud.

"Wow, is this great stuff or what?" Daphne exclaimed.

"G-Great for who?" Fangs asked as he, Shaggy, and Scooby still trembled in the pantry.

"The hauntings might just be starting. After sundown, the ghosts get more restless," Simone said, fearfully.

"They ought to try decaf, then." Puggsy commented, leaning against the marked wall.

Velma looked at the message, though from an angle it looked like she was facing Puggsy. "This looks pretty solid," she said.

He grinned. "Oh, thanks. I work out."

She gave him another look. "I meant the message. There doesn't seem to be any signs of illusions or slides of any sort."

Puggsy shrugged. "Yeah, well, when the ghosts really try something, I'll be convinced..." he paused just then, feeling a chill, and sensed movement to his side. He looked over... then up. And gasped.

"Freddy, keep rolling! We might get another ghostly manifestation!" Daphne said... but Freddy wasn't facing her. "Uh, Freddy? I'm over here?"

"It's Velma!" Freddy gasped.

The others looked over. "Oh my gosh!" Biff cried out.

Velma was hovering in the air! "Okay, I'm convinced!" Puggsy yelped.

"What do you think of THAT, Fred?" Biff challenged.

"We've been levitated before and there's always a wire or magnet somewhere," Freddy countered.

"No wires here, Fred... oh!" Velma stammered, floating higher.

"Wow! A real case of levitation!" Daphne exclaimed. "This just keeps getting better and better!"

"Maybe from where you're standing! Anyone want to try getting me down?"

"Don't worry, I've gotcha," Puggsy said, reaching up and grabbing her hand.

*THUD!*

Suddenly, Velma just dropped, landing on him. "Are you alright?" Kim asked.

"I think so," Velma replied, lifting herself up, noticing hers and Puggsy's faces were inches apart. She cleared her throat, quickly getting off of him. "Um, thanks Puggsy."

"You're welcome," Puggsy replied, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Not to sound rude, but I think I'd like to check out of the Haunted Manor before I started floating up like a balloon," Fangs said quickly.

"Oh no, we're not going anywhere just yet." Kim said sternly. "Not until we figure out what just happened!" She felt a chill just then, and shivered. "Lets head to the library, we might be able to concentrate there,"

"Right, lets go!" Shaggy exclaimed, and he, Fangs and Scooby bolted out of the kitchen.

"That's probably the first time I've seen them eager to leave a kitchen," Velma commented.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Maybe we'll find something on the camera." Daphne replied once they gathered in the library. "We can replay the footage and see if we missed anything,"

"Good idea," Biff replied.

Freddy set the camera on the table and rewound the tape, playing it on the attached screen up to the part where Daphne's commentary was interrupted. "Play it again, Freddy. I think I saw something!"

Freddy rewound it and played it again. "I saw it!" Kim gasped, hitting pause. "Freddy, can you enhance the image?"

"Yeah, let me darken the image a little, bring up the sharpness and... hey," Freddy said, surprised.

On the now enhanced screen, they caught an image of a ghostly figure with rotted skin, empty eyes, and a crescent-scar on one side of its face, the most notable feature being the pirate attire.

"It looks like... a ghost." Velma said, stunned.

Fangs didn't look at the image too long before he turned pale and fainted. Puggsy stepped on his feet as if he were a rake, making him bolt straight back up. "Keep it together, Fangs," he said sternly.

"Can I help it if seeing ghosts makes me black out?" Fangs gulped.

"Who is that, do you suppose?" Kim asked.

"It is the ghost of Morgan Moonscar," Simone said, walking over to a shelf and finding a book. "Here, let me show you." she opened to a certain page, showing them a picture of a man who matched a more livelier resemblance to the ghost on the tape. "This is a portrait of Morgan McWright, the moon-shaped scar being the reason why he became better known as Morgan Moonscar."

"I'm afraid to look," Fangs gulped, backing away.

"Thank God," Puggsy sighed, knowing they had enough supernatural activity to deal with already... let alone remembered no one told Lena, let alone Simone, about Fangface yet- and after the awkward impression they left this morning, a sudden appearance from him was the last thing they needed. And seeing that moon-shaped scar was one ticket to another long explanation.

"That's him alright, and he wants us out." Velma said, looking at the picture.

"Like, we'd be happy to get out." Shaggy commented.

"Dibs on shotgun!" Fangs exclaimed, turning to run. Once again, Puggsy held him back, giving him a warning glance.

"A real pirate ghost!" Daphne practically squealed. "Fabulous! I can't thank you enough for opening your haunted house to us, Simone!"

"So, you're not going to heed Moonscar's threat?" Simone asked, surprised.

"We've seen worse," Kim replied. "It's nothing we won't be able to handle,"

"Yeah, we don't scare THAT easy," Daphne added.

"We do," Fangs and Shaggy said in unison.

"It might not be a ghost at all. It might just be a hologram of some guy in a pirate suit," Freddy commented.

"Then explain to us why it only showed up on the camera," Biff quizzed.

"That's the mystery," Velma replied.

"But there's always a logical explanation for these things," Freddy said, smugly.

There was a low, gurgling sound just then. "Okay, what's oozing up where?" Puggsy asked.

"What IS that sound?" Daphne asked.

"I think it's coming from... here," Fangs said, pointing at Shaggy's stomach.

"And there's a logical explanation for the growling in our stomachs," Shaggy replied. "We're hungry, and we're going to get food to go!" With that, he and Scooby dashed back to the kitchen.

Fangs followed. "Hey, wait up!"

"I guess they remembered there was a ghost in the kitchen five minutes ago," Kim guipped.

"As short of attention spans they have, I'm not surprised." Puggsy scoffed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Okay, I threw in quite a bit for this chapter... and if you noticed the slight hint, yes I am ALSO including a bit of VelmaxPuggsy in the story. (Say what you want, I think they'd make a good pairing!) Next chapter, the gang's investigation continues.

Please review. No flames- I think we got enough from the peppers.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait guys, but I just got interested in _Ni no Kuni, _been watching some walkthroughs, have to keep watching/rewinding the movie to get some dialogue right, and I'm still babysitting so that takes up most of my time. But that's not keeping me from putting this on hiatus!

And **Reviewer Thanks!**

**Fanatic97: **Yep, poor Fangs... and sadly it'll get worse XD

**Tracker78: **Happy to hear it! It'll be a while, but it'll be something ;)

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Yes, we've got a supporter! (I'm fond of the other pairing, but for some reason I couldn't see it catching on- probably because they tried pairing her up with another guy in the next movie); Thank you!; And yep, I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own the cartoons- but I own a little hamster! Say hello, Mallow! (*tiny hamster wave*)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Shaggy, Fangs, and Scooby ran to the kitchen, the others decided to get on with the investigation. Kim and Daphne decided to interview Simone back in the living room, with Freddy recording; Biff decided to stay in the library with Puggsy and Velma to look up more information on Morgan Moonscar.

"'Morgan Moonscar had been pirating since the late 1700s. He had plundered 25 ships, and hid only in dense marshlands or jungled isles. Legends say he had up to 3 hide-aways, each abandoned and destroyed when Naval warships drifted to shore or came too close, so not to leave any trace. He was last spotted heading north-east towards the Louisiana bayou, yet was never seen again. His ship was found, with only the cabin boy on guard, claiming he heard screams from the isle, yet no sign of Moonscar or his men were found, thus what began to legend of the island being haunted.'" Biff read.

"Yet ships still came to the island," Puggsy said, looking over another book. "It says here the plantation was built in 1894, and spice merchants used to do some trades here. It flourished until late in October, when the place was abandoned, up until 1905."

"That must have been when Simone's family came along." Biff looked over his shoulder. "Did you find anything, Velma?"

"Nothing you guys haven't found out already," Velma replied. "I find it strange, though, that there's been so many disappearances, but nothing about Simone's family. There's no mention of the surname 'Lenoir' anywhere,"

"The surname must have changed over the years," Puggsy pointed out.

Biff sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm going to see how Kim is doing." he said, walking out. "Maybe she and Daphne learned something,"

"I'm going to head into the kitchen and see if there's any clues," Velma said.

"Are you sure about that?" Puggsy asked her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I know I wouldn't feel too comfortable going back to the same place where some ghost yankified _me_ off the ground,"

"Well, I'm not worried. There must be something we're missing... there has to be a logical explanation behind it, don't you think?"

"Hey, until you figure out a logical explanation for my friend being a werewolf, I'm not playing the 'fake' card just yet. You have to admit, there are some supernatural things that aren't always explained logistically."

"We'll see when the mystery is solved then, which won't happen if we keep standing here arguing," With that, Velma walked out.

Puggsy followed her. "I'm not arguing," he said quietly.

They walked into the kitchen, where their cowardly companions were finishing packing a lunch. Shaggy was trying to stuff a long sub-sandwich into the picnic basket, but it wouldn't fit. Fangs took out a knife to cut it... but Shaggy and Scooby had already chomped off both ends, shortening it so it would fit. Fangs set the knife down with a deadpanned expression.

"Where are you guys going?" Puggsy asked as they were walking out.

"We're eating outside- where there aren't any ghosts," Fangs replied.

"What are you doing back in here, anyway?" Shaggy asked.

"I want to take another look at the wall," Velma replied, observing the wall where the message was still etched.

"What's there to look at? It's pretty obvious that ghost wants us out," Shaggy replied.

"And as they say in show business: Give them what they want," Fangs added, and they left the kitchen.

Puggsy shook his head, then turned to Velma, seeing she was looking closer at the message. "It isn't hollow, but maybe... hmm..." she was saying to herself.

"What have you've found?" Puggsy asked.

"There's something under here," Velma replied, using her thumbnail to scratch off some paint. She stood up straight, grabbing a spatula, and began scraping the paint off!

"What are you do-" Puggsy began to shout, but then noticed what Velma had found. There were letters written under the paint!

"M... A..." she read aloud, until she revealed a full word: 'MAELSTROM'.

Despite her find, Puggsy grew anxious. "Velma, don't you think you should've asked, before-"

"What ARE you doing to my kitchen?!" Lena gasped, entering with a tray.

Puggsy cringed. "Too late."

Velma flinched. "Jinkies! I guess I got carried away," she said, apologetically.

"Carried away with what? Chipping paint?"

"No... you see... I was looking at the ghost's message, when I noticed there was some grooves in the wall- and not regular vertical ones. I noticed a slant, and how the pattern changed... and just got curious on what could be underneath."

Lena set the tray down, crossing her arms bitterly. "I wish you would have asked first. Bad enough we had a ghost writing on the wall..."

"I'm sorry, but when I find a clue, I can't resist looking into it,"

Lena huffed. "Excuse me, I have to go talk to my employer,"

"Hey, she said she was sorry!" Puggsy told her as she walked out. He turned back to Velma. "Sheesh, you'd think they would've expected a little renovation while hiring ghost-hunters,"

"True, though I admit again, I did get carried away." Velma replied.

"Hey, searchifying for clues is a past-time for you, no one ever had to give you permission. ...Speaking of clues, what do you suppose 'MAELSTROM' is?"

Velma turned back to the wall. "I think I saw it in one of the books... and it's an easy guess that it has something to do with our ghost."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So your family came to live on these islands in the 1800s," Kim said, while having her tape-recorder out. She was also copying important parts of the conversation down in her note-pad. "Was that when the hauntings began, as well?"

"Give or take a few years, yes." Simone replied, taking a sip of tea. "Of course, my ancestors were not ones to be scared off so easily, though some of them did leave the island to start new lives, such as how our bloodline continued. I was the last to inherit the house, having come to live here with my parents when I was twelve, when the last of our relatives met a... rather _mysterious_ demise. Despite the supernatural hauntings, my parents stood their ground and raised me to do the same. One day they grew too old and tired to deal with such fearful things, and moved off the island, having passed away three years afterwards."

"Oh my..." Daphne gasped. "How could you handle living on the island after all that?"

Simone gave a modest shrug. "I am stronger than I appear, Miss Blake. I learned how to handle the hauntings, what to avoid, when to go out, what to do. I learned many secrets about this house, passed down from my ancestors, which I have used to mine and Lena's advantage."

Biff cleared his throat. "Um, if you pardon my asking, Simone, but where exactly are these records kept? I was going through the history in the library, but didn't come across any mention of your family." he inquired.

Simone sipped her tea. "The books were written by historians who visited the island... but for the sake of privacy, my family asked them not to use any of the names so to avoid any propaganda. The more company there is on the island, the more restless the spirits get, as if they believe the bayou is their own territory and want to keep trespassers off."

"Sounds like someone we've met before..." Freddy commented, referring to Snake-Bite Scruggs.

Biff, however, wasn't satisfied with this information. But before he could ask anything further, Lena walked in, looking quite irritated. "I don't mean to interrupt, but one of your friends caused a mess in the kitchen," she said, calmly yet bitterly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sure enough, when they went into the kitchen, they noticed part of the wall had been scraped away, revealing the word 'Maelstrom'. However, Velma claimed to have a reason, going back to the library. She then skimmed the bookshelves until she came across a book she had been reading earlier, pulling it out and flipping through the pages as she returned to the kitchen. "Bingo," she said at last, after reading a passage.

"Would you mind explaining why you destroyed half my kitchen?" Simone asked, sternly.

"Yeah, Velma, let us in on it!" Daphne added.

"Well, according to this book, 'Maelstrom' was the name of Morgan Moonscar's pirate ship!" Velma answered.

"That does not surprise me. Parts of this house are quite old." Simone explained. "Pieces of the pirate ship could have been used in the construction. Morgan Moonscar was rumored to have buried treasure on the island. Though it was... never found."

"Treasure?" Freddy repeated, and you could practically see the lightbulb flash over his head. "Aha! I knew it! It's some guy disguised as a pirate ghost, trying to scare everyone off the island!"

Everyone was quiet. Daphne having a stern look, Lena and Simone looked confused, Puggsy shook his head, Velma rubbed the back of her neck, and Kim awkwardly looked away to hide a chuckle.

"Seriously, Fred?" Biff deadpanned.

"Eh heh... well... it's a hunch." Freddy replied, blushing. "I mean, c'mon guys, what are the chances that this place is actually haunted?"

"Tell that to the wall," Puggsy retorted, thumbing at the area where the message once was, before Velma scraped over it. "You think the paint just peeled that way by coincidence?"

"And that ghostly image," Daphne added.

"Lets continue our interview," Kim said. "I'm still curious about one thing,"

"And what is that?" Simone asked, curious herself.

"Well, if stuff like writing on the wall and levitation keeps happening... how is your house still in such nice shape?"

"It's... kind of hard to explain," Lena replied, pausing for a bit as she walked over to the window. "When the sun comes up, everything is fine- no chills, no moans, no nothing. ...But once it starts going down, that's when the real terror starts. Furniture flying through the air, ghostly faces staring at us from across the room, eerie messages scrawled on the walls... sometimes it gets so bad at night, we have to sleep outside! But by early dawn... things just go back to normal, as if it were all just a horrible nightmare."

"It is part of the curse, I believe." Simone sighed. "Things are destroyed by night, but are repaired by morning, just to be destroyed again. We've learned to just wait it out."

"I see..." Kim said, rubbing her chin.

"Got an answer to that, Freddy?" Biff asked, smirking.

"Could just be some vandals... just wait, and see." Freddy scoffed. "There's no way any of us are going to see any _actual_ dead people walking around!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter, our three cowards have an encounter that proves Freddy wrong... and Fangface finally makes an appearance! ;D

Please review, but no flames.


	11. Chapter 11

And now to scare the pants off our cowards- er, I mean entertain you all with a new chapter!

Sorry for putting this on a hiatus... but I got obsessed with the game 'Ni No Kuni'- I haven't played it, but I've watched all the walkthroughs, so... lets move on.

**Reviewer Shout-Outs!**

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Amazing what all people tend to forget during a movie, huh? Now lets bring on the zombies and werewolves!

**Fanatic97: **Just bad timing, I guess :P

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, and I just might cry...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a beautiful, warm day outside... if only Fangs' vision wasn't so blurred so he could see it.

The three cowards had snuck a jar of peppers into their basket, and to start off their picnic they decided to continue the competition they had started earlier. Fangs went first, his eyes watering so much it looked like he came back from a funeral. Shaggy went next, and the result was the same.

"Like... your turn, pal," Shaggy rasped to Scooby, who took a pepper.

Scooby's result was somewhat the same... except he breathed fire! He then tried to take a sip of Fangs' lemonade, but he turned away, glaring at the Great Dane. He then tried to eat Shaggy's sandwich, but he too jerked away.

"Hey, don't take our lunches to cool down!" Fangs sneered.

"Yeah, eat some of that creole potato salad," Shaggy offered.

It was a good suggestion... but had a bad result, for when Scooby looked over, a bunch of cats were helping themselves to the potato salad! "Rats!" Scooby snarled, then took off after them in a shot!

"Not again!" Fangs yelped, watching as Scooby tore across the yard, uprooting some planted grass! He and Shaggy got up and ran after him. "Come back, Scooby!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped, kneeling down in the yard and putting the uprooted grass back into the holes. "That grouchy gardener isn't going to be too happy about this!"

"If he's worse than I feel about what happened to the potato-salad, I'm with you!" Fangs agreed, helping Shaggy out, and they quickly got up and followed Scooby's tracks. "He's heading straight into the bayou!"

They saw Scooby run by, chasing the cats more furiously than before. "Come back, Scoob!" Shaggy called... but stopped in his tracks, seeing a pepper-plant right next to him. "Oh man, I can't pass up a hot opportunity like this!" he then began sticking several peppers in his pockets.

"How can you think of peppers at a time like this?!" Fangs demanded.

"Like this," Shaggy said, then step-by-step plucked a pepper, and slipped it into his pocket.

"Oh sure, eat a pepper while your dog might eat someone's cats! Do you WANT to get kicked off this island?!" ...Fangs suddenly paused at the thought, thinking carefully about what he said, then began to help Shaggy, throwing a few peppers into his cap. "Allow me,"

A minute later, Scooby ran by... looking quite frantic this time. "Hey, Scoob, where are you going? Not afraid of a few cats, are ya?" Shaggy called, while Fangs snickered.

"Ruh-uh! Rojo!" Scooby called back.

"Rojo?" Fangs questioned... then suddenly they heard the sound of hooves and snorting, looking over and seeing a familiar hog running after them!

"Zoinks! He means MOJO!" Shaggy screamed, taking off.

"OH NO!" Fangs shot off after them. The pig was gaining on them, and they were beginning to panic. "Please, God, I'll never eat another ham sandwich again if you just let us live through this! AUGH!"

*THUD!*

The three cowards found themselves falling in a deep hole just then, landing on top of one another. The pig snorted at them, kicked dirt, and left. "Like, how humiliating... chased into a hole by one-third of a BLT," Shaggy groaned.

"I'll give you all my meals if you don't tell Puggsy about this," Fangs said. They stood up, seeing the hole was at least 15 feet deep. "Ooh, ooh, how are we gonna get out of here?"

"I've got an idea. I'll stand on your shoulders, and grab that root up there- that should give me enough leverage to pull out, then I'll help you guys up,"

"How come I can't stand on your shoulders?"

"Like, does it matter who stands on who?"

"Yeah- I have boney shoulders."

"So do I!"

"I ron't," Scooby spoke up. The two cowards exchanged looks and grinned, making the Great Dane regret his words.

So Shaggy stood on Scooby's shoulders, while Fangs stood on Shaggy's (having won a rock-papers-scissors match), and they worked on their balance. "Okay, I'm up!" Fangs said, his upper-body over the edge.

"Rank roodness..." Scooby grunted, his shoulders beginning to shake.

"W-Whoa... hang on! Watch your heels! Waugh!" Shaggy exclaimed, losing his balance and falling, leaving Fangs dangling.

"Yeow!" Fangs gasped, his foot hooking on to the root on the wall, but it collapsed under his weight, and he slipped over the edge and fell back down, a bunch of dirt landing on him, Shaggy, and Scooby. "Okay, plan B-"

But they couldn't think of any plans at the moment, for when they looked up again, they noticed that, after pulling out that root, they made a large hole...

...and dangling out of that hole was a skeletal hand!

The three of them gasped, gripping on to each other. "I-I thought we were trying to get away from the scary stuff!" Fangs stammered. Suddenly, the wind began to howl, and a green mist slithered from above, enveloping the hand...

...and pulling out more bones! "I-I-I don't t-think i-it's over y-y-yet!" Shaggy stammered.

They watched in horror as the bones suddenly began to connect, torn ragged clothes and rotted flesh appeared.

"A-Are you b-believing t-this, g-guys?" Shaggy whimpered.

"I-I-I w-w-wish I w-w-wasn't!" Fangs gulped.

Suddenly there was moaning, and once the glow vanished, there was no longer just bones, but a walking corpse with yellow sunken eyes, a long gray beard, pirate attire, and carrying a sword, and baring a moon-shaped scar...

The cowards had met the zombie of Morgan Moonscar!

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" They all screamed... especially when the zombie started walking towards them!

"No! No stay back!" Fangs screamed. "Stay back, you Moonscar corpse! ...M-Moon-scar...?"

Shaggy and Scooby looked, seeing Fangs develop a blank expression, before spinning wildly. Apparently, he had gotten a good look at that scar on the zombie's eye... and soon Shaggy and Scooby found themselves trapped in a hole with a zombie AND a werewolf!

"Arrrooooooooo!" Fangface howled after transformation. "Where's Pugs?!"

"Forget Pugs, man! We're stuck in a hole with a ZOMBIE!" Shaggy yelped.

"Zombie?" Fangface looked, seeing indeed the Moonscar zombie was getting closer, his sword raised. Shaggy and Scooby practically stepped on each other to get out of the hole, but Fangface stood his ground, paws raised. "Ooh, ooh, so you want a fight, huh? We'll see how well you do against a werewolf!"

"_Fangface_!" Shaggy and Scooby reached down and grabbed the werewolf by the paws, hauling him out of the hole, just as the zombie swung his sword, stabbing the wall where the werewolf once stood! "This is no time to fight! We've got to get the others!"

Fangface ran along with them, looking back, seeing the zombie had crawled out of the hole, and was slowly walking their way. "Aw, but I almost had him! I can take him!" he looked ahead, seeing that the two cowards weren't listening, already ahead of him. "Hey! Wait up!" he ran after them, but lost sight of the duo after going around the bend.

Now, if Fangface remembered anything from being Fangs, chances are he would have remembered the way back to the house... but since it was the first time he transformed since their arrival, the werewolf had no idea which way to go. He went back around the bend, to see if he missed something...

The only thing he noticed was that the zombie was no longer there. "Huh? Where'd that zombie go?" he asked himself, looking around. "More importantly, where'd Shaggy and Scooby go... and where the heck am I?"

The werewolf continued to walk, hoping to see some sign of his friends.

_'You must end the curse...' _

"Huh?" Fangface paused, turning and seeing what looked like a rotted, transparent figure of a Civil War soldier. "Ooh, ooh, another one? What is this, Spook Central?"

_'End the curse... or perish...' _the ghost rasped.

Fangface growled. "I'll show you who'll perish! (Whatever that means)" The werewolf lunged at the ghost, but it disappeared while he was inches away, making him crash through some bushes...

*SPLASH!*

And into a creek. "I hate it when ghosts do that..." he muttered.

"Doggone it, you scared away Big Mona, you darn tourist!" came a snarl, and the werewolf looked over, seeing Snake Bite Scruggs... who froze in his tracks when he got closer, noticing the werewolf. "What in the...?! What in God's holy name kind of creature are you?!"

"What, you've never seen a werewolf before?" Fangface scoffed.

Snake Bite blinked, rubbing his eyes. "I must've been in the sun too long..."

"Yeah, it's sure hot out here," Fangface looked up at the sun while shielding his eyes... then began to spin, changing back into Fangs. "Huh?! What the...? How'd I get here?"

Snake Bite shook his head. "Ah, great... one of the tourists is a wolf-kid."

"Hey, you're that fisherman who saved me from the alligators earlier! ...Where am I?"

"You're trespassing in my bayou, that's where! Now beat it, before I call my hunting pig after ya!"

"Yikes! I'm going!" Fangs took off as fast as he could, running through the bayou to find his way back to the house... despite he didn't know exactly where he was, but being lost was better than being chased by that pig again.

As he wandered, he was unaware he was being watched by a rotted face, who moaned and slowly walked in his direction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Short chapter, with a short appearance by Fangface, but don't worry- he'll be back soon and the chapters will be longer. Right now I'm preparing for a vacation so it'll be a while until I update again (as I keep having to pull up the movie for good references).

Anyway, reviews are welcome, flamers will be buried alive.


End file.
